Four Musketeers
by dante4everfan
Summary: Finn, Quinn, Puck, and Rachel have been best friends since seventh grade. Now, they are in tenth grade. Read as Drama unfolds and new loves begin. Finchel pairing and Quick pairing.
1. Introductions and Beginnings

**Okay so this is VERY AU:) Lol my take on this what if scenario: What if Quinn, Puck, Finn, and Rachel were all bestfriends? What if they had been bestfriends since seventh grade? Now, tenth grade comes with fights, crushes, surprises, and more:)**

**Chapter One: Introduction and Beginning**

Rachel Berry was lucky. She may not have been very popular, and she may not have thought she was very pretty,(Which any one could tell you, she so was) but she had good friends to back her up. They had been there for her since the seventh grade, and now they were still there.

Her very best friend whose a girl, was Quinn Fabray. Captain of the cheerleading squad and drop dead gorgeous. She could be friends with anyone she wanted, but she choose to be friends with Rachel, Puck, and Finn.

Her other best friend was, Finn Hudson. He'd been there for her a lot. He was sweet and kind, and always knew how to make her feel special. Being quaterback, he could also be friends with anyone he wanted to. Which he was friends with a lot of people, he just always made sure he had time for his girls and Puck.

The last one in their group, was Noah Puckerman Aka Puck. A self proclaimed stud and badass. He was a good guy, when he wanted to be. And he only showed his soft side to the people that mattered most to him.

**

* * *

**

Rachel looked out her window as she sat on her bed. Her house was quiet because no one was home except for her. She sighed and stood up to go turn on music. She smiled when 'Defying Gravity' started playing. As she sang along she checked her phone.

One new text message from: Quinn.

_Hey you! Let's hang out! It's Friday Night! We should go to the mall and then maybe you can spend the night? - Quinny_

Rachel thought about it for a moment, and then decided she should take a break from her studies to go hang out with her friend. And a sleep over didn't sound so bad.

_Okay:) I'll meet you at the mall. And then afterwards I'll run back by my house to get my things- Rachel*_

She didn't need to ask her dad's, when they were gone because, they didn't care. As long as she wasn't spending the night with boys or going to wild parties it was ok.

Rachel walked over to her closet so she could pick what to wear. She figured Quinn would be wearing her cheerios uniform, so she thought she needed to try and wear something presentable for her. So Quinn wouldn't be embarrassed.

She looked at everything, and then she found what she was looking for. A short black skirt, and a white tank top with a pink sweater. She loved this outfit. She hoped it wouldn't make Quinn embarrassed.

Rachel brushed her hair and kept it down. She parted it to where she had side bangs. Then she put on a black head band and black flats. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

* * *

Quinn arrived at the mall before Rachel. She was dressed in her cheerio's uniform, and she had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She looked down at her red blackberry curve. She saw that she had two text messages. One from Finn, and one from Puck.

_Hey Q. I'm bored. Wanna hang?-Puckasauras Rex_

She smiled then read her other message.

_Oh my god! Puck will not stop bothering me about hanging out with you and Rachel! Are you guy's busy?- Finny-D_

Quinn rolled her eyes. Then laughed. Of course they were together. She was about to respond when she saw Rachel walking up to her. "Hey girly! You look adorable!" Quinn smiled and hugged the small brunette. "Thanks," Rachel smiled as well.

"Before we start walking around, I have to know. Do you want to hang out with Puck and Finn?" Quinn asked as if she didn't know the answer. Rachel smiled big and nodded. Rachel loved hanging out with her boys.

Quinn got her phone back out so she could message Puck back.

_Rach and I are at the mall. You guys_ can meet us here:)- _Quinny_

Moments later she got a text back.

_Kk Finessa and I will be there soon- Puckasuaras Rex_

"They'll be here soon," Quinn smiled as her and Rachel began to walk around. Talking like they hadn't talked in forever. Even though, they had just talked this morning.

"So...any new crushes?" Rachel asked and giggled. They loved talking about buys. It was so much fun for them. "Yes...one, but I'm not telling anyone!" Quinn told her with a small smile. Rachel just shook her head. "Fine, I'll tell you then. His name is Jesse St. James. He transferred to McKinley from Carmel!" The tiny brunette said excitedly.

Quinn just gave her a look. She hated that kid. They had known him freshman year, because he was in there competing school's Glee Club. He was the reason they had lost regionals last year. "Ew." Was all Quinn said. Rachel frowned and Quinn laughed. "That guy is a creep Rach." Quinn told her. Rachel sighed and they smiled when they saw Puck and Finn walking towards them.

"Noah! Finn!" Rachel shouted excitedly running up and hugging Puck first. "Berry! It's Puck babe," He winked and she rolled her eyes. Finn was a little ways behind Puck, so when he walked up she hugged him and he kissed the top of her head. "Hey, Rach," Finn smiled his signature half smile as the three walked over to were Quinn was.

"Ready to walk around?" Quinn asked after she hugged Finn and Puck. Everyone nodded, so they began talking and laughing as they walked around.

**

* * *

**

When they were finished walking around the mall, Quinn and Rachel went back to Quinn's house after getting Rachel's stuff from her house. They walked in, and Rachel plopped down on the couch.

"Quinn, do you think we could let Jesse hang out with us?" The brunette looked up to the blonde and asked hopefully. "No! I really dislike him!" Quinn whined. Rachel just rolled her eyes. "He's really not that bad." Rachel laughed. Quinn gave her an alarmed expression. "Oh yes he is. Ask anyone in Glee club. We all hate him." Quinn informed her.

"He's joining glee club." Rachel told her. Quinn sat down and threw her head back on the back of the couch. "No," she said over dramatically. Rachel looked at her friend, and said once more, "He's not that bad!"

* * *

Finn and Puck got back to Finn's house so the could play COD(Call of Duty for anyone who doesn't know) "Dude I'm gonna own you!" Finn shouted then turned on his X box. "Okay, but first..." Suddenly Puck punched Finn in the arm very hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Finn screamed and rubbed his arm. "Kissing Berry's head! Way to make your crush for her obvious!" Puck said to him as he got the game set up. "I do not like her," Finn informed his Mohawk-headed friend.

"Yeah, and I hate to eat!" Puck yelled at him. Finn rolled his eyes. Saying Puck didn't like to eat was like saying the sky wasn't blue. "Whatever. Let's just play!" Finn laughed and hit his friend back.

Before they started Puck paused the game and looked up at his freakishly tall friend. "Do you honestly like Rachel?" He asked.


	2. Dating is Difficult

**Okay, so my one reviewer asked me to make this longer, so I'll try. And I just so happen to be in the mood to update again, so I'm going to make it longer. Rache l is not a vegan in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee:(**

**Chapter Two: Dating is Difficult**

"Dude, of course I do. I love her. Uh like a sister." Finn laughed nervously as Puck eye'd him. "Whatever, lie to the Puckster, for now. But he always finds out the truth!" Puck shouted at Finn who gave him a weird look. "You sound stupid when you talk in third person," Finn laughed as Puck gave him a mean look. "You sound stupid when you try to talk to girls!" Puck said back as Finn's face dropped. He did suck at talking to girls.

"Touche" Finn agreed and began playing COD. Just then Puck got a text message. He paused the game and read it.

_Hey. I just had a question to ask you:)-Quinny_

Puck smiled a great big smile. "What?" Finn asked reading the text over Puck's shoulder. "She's so going to ask me out." Puck smiled again and texted back.

_Ask away babe;)- Puckasaurus Rex_

"I'm hungry." Finn said standing up and leaving the room. Puck just laughed to himself awaiting the text message. After a few seconds, he got it.

_Do you think you could ask Mike out for me?-Quinny_

Puck stared down at his phone in horror. "What the-" Puck started, right as Finn walked in with two plates of pizza. "What's wrong?" He asked running over to see what the phone screen said. Finn couldn't help but laughing. "Oh wow." Finn said holding is gut as he laughed very hard.

_Sure.-Puckasaurus Rex_

Finn read what Puck wrote and looked at him in shock. "Your going to ask him out for her?" He questioned. Puck nodded and began to text Mike.

_Fabray wants to go on a date with you.- Puckasaurus Rex_

Less than twenty seconds later Puck got a reply.

_Dude! Yes! Is she going to ask me?-Chang_

Puck rolled his eyes.

_That was her asking dipwad- Puckasaurus Rex_

"I can't believe you, of all people just asked out a guy, for the girl you like!" Finn laughed again which just made Puck madder. "I don't like her, I just think she's crazy hot," Puck explained. Even though Finn knew there was more to it. Puck looked at his phone and saw there was anothe message.

_Oh. Sorry. Tell her I said yes:)-Chang_

Puck typed back irritated.

_k- Puckasaurus Rex_

"Let's play COD before I hurt someone," Puck said and unpaused the game.

**

* * *

**

Rachel and Quinn were now in her room quietly looking at magazines and listening to music. Every once in a while someone would say something, but no one ever actually started a conversation.

"Quinn! Taylor Lautner looks extremely hot here!" Rachel squealed shoving the magazine at Quinn. The blonde cheerleader looked at it. Then laughed. "Yeah he looks pretty smokin'" She agreed and went back to reading her article.

"Quinn, I think your phone just went off," Rachel informed her. Quinn looked at her phone, and saw that she did indeed have a message.

_Hey Quinn. I would love to go on a date with you:) How about tonight?- Chang_

"RACHEL! Mike just agreed to go on a date with me!" She screamed and Rachel just stared at her, then went back to reading her magazine. "Cool," She said blandly. "What? You don't think I should date him?" Quinn asked.

"No. I don't think you two belong together." Rachel explained. "And you have someone better for me?" Quinn rolled her eyes and asked. "Yes, I do." Rachel nodded. "Who?" The blonde questioned. "I'm not telling anyone, it's a secret." Rachel said sarcastically, mocking her friend from earlier.

"Whatever Rach." Quinn laughed. "I have to say no anyways." Quinn told her. "Why?" Rachel asked. "He wants to go out tonight." Quinn explained. Rachel nodded. "Go. I'll go hang out with Noah and Finn. Then I'll meet you here after your date." Rachel smiled and got up from Quinn's bed. "Okay," Quinn smiled a big smile and texted Mike back.

_Okay:) Tonight works for me-Quinny_

Rachel got out her phone and called Finn to have him pick her up. "Okay, thanks Finn." Rachel said as she hung up the phone. Quinn smiled. "Of course he said yes." She said under her breath. Then, her phone vibrated.

_Be there in twenty?- Chang_

Quinn looked outside and saw that Finn was already there. She hugged Rachel and texted Mike back.

_See yah then:)-Quinny_

Quinn watched as Rachel got into the car with Finn. She sighed to herself. She couldn't help but think, that those to so belong together.

* * *

"Hey Finn," Rachel smiled and gave him a side hug. "Thanks for picking me up." Finn looked over at her. He was pretty happy that she was coming to hang out with him and Puck. "Your welcome. Puck's kinda being an ass so watch out," Finn warned.

"When isn't Noah being an- a butt," Rachel stopped herself before she cussed. That was one thing Finn loved about her. She hated saying any cuss word. "Nice save," He chuckled. "Thanks." She laughed to.

When they arrived at his house, he saw that his mom was now home. "Let's go inside, you can probably stay for dinner," Finn told her and she nodded. "Thanks. Quinn is going to be gone for a while. She's on a date," Rachel told him.

He just laughed. He couldn't wait to tell Puck that Quinn was already going on a date with Mike. When Finn and Rachel walked into the house, they saw his mom sitting on the couch. "Hey mom," He greeted. His mother, Carole, stood up and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Hey honey how was your day?" She asked him.

"It was fine." He told her. "Hello Rachel." Carole greeted her. She smiled and they hugged. "Are you staying for dinner?" Carole asked her. "Um...yeah I think," Rachel laughed and Carole nodded with a smile. "So is Puck," He told her and she nodded again.

"So I need to make enough for about three families?" She joked. "Plus some for you and Rachel." Finn joked back.

They all laughed and then Finn and Rachel walked upstairs to see Puck playing the X box. "Hey Berry," Puck greeted very into his game. "Hello Noah." Rachel smiled and took a seat on Finn's bed. "Where's Quinn?" The mohawked boy asked. "Oh, on a date with Mike." She explained.

Puck looked very irritated very someone who claimed they didn't really like Quinn.

**

* * *

**

Quinn looked at herself in her full length mirror. Her long Blond hair was curled on the ends. She was wearing a very pretty pink skirt, with a white tank top that had a light pink sweater over it. Underneath the skirt she had on white leggings that were a little past the knee. She had on a pair of pink flats to tie it all together.

Quinn finished up her makeup, then heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs to answer the door. She saw Mike standing there looking pretty amazing. His black hair was brushed nicely. He had on a pair of blue jeans. With a whit undershirt, then a blue plaid shirt over that.

"You look cute," He smiled at her. She blushed slightly. "You look good to." She complimented him then kissed his cheek, hoping she didn't go to far.

"Ready to go eat?" Mike asked. Quinn nodded and the two walked out to his car. He opened the door for her and she got int. She smiled at the chivalrous act he had just done.

The car ride there was quiet. Mike had the music cranked up pretty loud and they were singing. When they got to the restaurant, Mike walked around to her side and opened her door for her.

* * *

Puck was quiet the whole time him and Finn played the X box. And Rachel noticed. He didn't realize that she had noticed he was being different but she had. "EVERYONE! IT"S TIME FOR DINNER!" Carole shouted from downstairs. All three teenagers started walking to the kitchen, where Carole had made a lot of food.

"Looks delicious, Carole," Rachel smiled and made herself a plate, that didn't have much on it. Carole smiled and patted Rachel's shoulder as Finn and Puck started piling food on there plates. "Dang Carole you made fried chicken! That's my favorite!" Puck said happily. "I know, Noah," Carole laughed.

Puck shook his head. He didn't understand why Carole and Rachel insisted on calling him Noah. He went by Puck. Not Noah.

Everyone sat down and started eating and conversing. Finn told stupid jokes while Rachel was the only one who laughed. And every time she'd say, "What? Guys come one. He is pretty funny." to which Puck would usually reply under his breath, "funny looking."

"So, Rachel. Are you in a relationship?" Carole asked. Tired of listening to Puck explain his theories about Super Mario Brother's.

"No, but I'm about to ask this one guy out," Rachel answered as Finn got a hopeful expression on his face. "Ooooo. What's his name?" Carole gushed. Rachel smiled big. "Jesse St. James!" She said excitedly. As both Puck and Finn groaned. "Oh Rach no! Not him anyone but him!" Puck begged. "I hate that guy!" Finn said stubbornly. Rachel's mouth dropped. "Why does everyone react like that?" She asked sounding irritated. "Because no one likes that little bi-dummy," Puck stopped himself before he cussed in front of Carole.

Carole gave him a look and he smiled. "You guys! He really isn't that bad!" Rachel yelled that for about the third time that day.

**

* * *

**

After dinner, Quinn and Mike went for a little walk. When they were done walking and talking Mike drove her home. They talked a little in the car but not very much. "I had fun tonight," she told him with a smile. "So did I," Mike told her.

When they got to Quinn's house Mike walked her up to the door. "Here we are," he laughed, lifting the nervous tension a little bit. "Yep. At my house." She said a little awkwardly.

Mike leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she made it a full on kiss. They kissed like that for a few, and when they broke away, Quinn hugged him. "Would you like to go out again sometime?" Quinn asked him. He nodded and walked back to his car. He waved before he got back inside.

Quinn sat down on her porch. She couldn't help but feel like there was something missing, she just didn't know what. Quinn looked down at her phone to see what time it was. The phone screen was very bright in the darkness of the outdoors. **8:30.**

She texted Rachel and told her she was coming to Finn's.

* * *

_:D! I'm coming to Finn's!- Quinny_

Rachel looked at the text message and responded with an okay. By now, Finn, Rachel, and Puck were all in Finn's room talking and hanging out. "Quinn's on her way." She informed them. The boys nodded and went back to some conversation about paint ball.

Rachel rolled her eyes and took off her pink sweater, right as Finn looked up. They made eye contact for a split second, and then Rachel turned away. "I'm going to go wait for Quinn in the living room," She said nervously then walked out.

"What was that all about?" Puck asked, while Finn stared at the door. "Oh, probably nothing," He laughed nervously as Puck gave him a weird look. "Okay...whatever. It was still weird. How do you think Quinn's date went?" He asked and Finn shrugged.

"Text and ask him." Finn suggested. Puck nodded and pulled out his phone to text Mike.

_Hey dipwad, how did the date go?- Puckasaurus rex_

Puck got a reply very soon.

_Great, were going out again. And quit calling me dipwad!- Chang_

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Please review. I'm working very, VERY hard on this:) Plus two updates in one night! What could be better:)**


	3. I don't want you to want him

**So I wanted to put this up last night, but it didn't happen:/ lol I hope you guys enjoy this lots:) There will be lots of quick and finchel in this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own glee:( If I did, Finn would still own his virginity**

**Chapter Three: I don't want you to want him**

_Two weeks later:_

Rachel walked into her Spanish class. It was the only class she had with Quinn, Puck, and Finn all together. They sat at a table all together. Rachel smiled at Quinn and sat down next to her. "Hey, how'd your date with Mike go last night?" Rachel asked and Quinn beamed. "It went great he is such a sweetheart." The blonde giggled and started telling Rachel all about the date as Puck and Finn watched.

"That should've been me she was all giggly and happy about dating. Not Chang." Puck whispered bitterly to Finn. "So you do like her," Finn teased. "No. I just think she's hot," Puck said sticking to his story. "Right, that's why your all worked up over her," Finn said as Puck just rolled his eyes. "Well, you like, love Berry," puck whispered at the tall boy.

Finn's mouth dropped open as if he was going to say something, but Mr. Shuester the Spanish teacher started to talk. Puck just looked at him confused, because he was actually speaking Spanish.

At the end of the hour, right before the bell was supposed to ring, he said one last thing, "And remember anyone who is in Glee club, we have practice tonight!"

With that, the bell rang and everyone walked out of the classroom.

**

* * *

**

At Glee Club, everyone took their seats. Rachel was next to Finn and Puck while Quinn was sitting next to Mike. "Stupid Chang," Puck mumbled underneath his breath. "What was that Noah?" Rachel asked confused. "Nothing," He spat back.

Rachel looked over at Finn and mouthed, "What's his problem?" Finn just shrugged and Mr. Shuester cleared his throat. Everyone looked to the front of the room and saw him standing next to none other than, Jesse St. James. "Guys, This is Jesse. He's joining Glee Club, everyone make him feel at home." Mr. Shuester introduced him.

Everybody but Rachel rolled there eyes. Jesse took his seat and Mr. Shuester started discussing songs. Rachel leaned towards Finn so she could talk to him. "Do you think Jesse likes me?" She asked in a whisper. Finn looked at her. Then sighed. "I don't know," He whispered back sounding irritated. "Could you find out for me?" She asked quietly.

Finn wanted so badly to say no, he just couldn't. He had trouble saying no to her. "Fine," He whispered back. She smiled and they went on listening to Mr. Shuester.

After he was done talking, he started singing 'Bust A Move,' while everyone danced. Finn loved playing the drums to this song. But he got jealous when Jesse started dancing with Rachel.

* * *

"Hey Q, can we hang out tonight?" Puck asked her, after he had stopped her in the hallway when Glee was over. "Uh sure, text me when and where," She smiled and walked outside. He was determined to get his girl tonight. He was going to make sure she realized that he should be the one she wants.

Puck was standing in the middle of the hallway when the spunky short brunette walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Noah? You've been acting strange lately." Rachel said very worried about her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered and began to walk away. "Noah, wait!" Rachel yelled after him. He stopped and turned around. "What?" he asked sadly. "You want her don't you." She said as more of a statement than a question. Puck didn't say a word. He just stared at her.

"I don't know what you want me to say," He told her quietly. "The truth would be nice," She told him with her hands on her hips. "Do you want her to be with Mike?" Rachel asked. He looked at her like he was about to say something then changed his mind.

Then he actually did decide to say something. "No, I don't want her to be with Mike," he confessed. Rachel's eyes got huge. "Then you need to tell her Noah! Because, I mean you just do!" Rachel squealed at him.

"I might okay? We are hanging out tonight. So maybe I'll tell her then." Puck told her, knowing that he wasn't actually going to tell her. He just wanted to show her he could be a better boyfriend than Mike could ever even dream of being.

Rachel shook her head and hugged him. "Good luck," She told him then walked away.

**

* * *

**

Puck got out to his truck and pulled out his blue krazer. He hated that phone, but at least it worked.

_Your place? At five?- Puckasaurus rex_

He waited a few moments and the got a response.

_Yeah, sure but we'll have to cook for ourselves. My parents are out of town...again-Quinny_

Puck smiled and texted her back. He couldn't wait. He'd cook for her, and show her that Mike would never do that. Or at least, he thought Mike would never do that.

When Puck got to his house, he started trying to decide what to wear. He was nervous and he wasn't sure what would be acceptable to wear. He ended up just throwing on a nice shirt and a pair of his favorite jeans. In one hour, he would be at Quinn's trying to win her over.

* * *

Rachel got out her phone and decide she needed to see if Quinn was interested in Puck.

_Hey. Would you ever date Noah?-Rachel*_

Seconds later she got her response.

_Umm absolutely not. He is a player-Quinny_

Rachel sighed. That was not the response she wanted. She thought Quinn and Puck would be so great together.

_Quinn. He's a good guy. You two would be awesome together:D-Rachel*_

Rachel was happy with what she had just sent. Only because she honestly felt that they would be great together. Rachel knew that Puck made Quinn happy. And it killed her inside that her best friend was letting some silly reputation of him being a player get in the way of her happiness.

_No. We wouldn't. He would only use me to get what he wants. Then we'd be over and there would go our friendship-Quinny._

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. She felt like Quinn was being over dramatic. She thought that there was something different about Puck. Rachel figured that Puck would never use Quinn. They were best friends. Well...would he?

_Okay, Okay. I get it. He's a player. Fine you have Mike anyways. I gtg talk to you later bye.-Rachel*_

**

* * *

**

"Cool it, man."Puck tried to calm himself down. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He was just going to be hanging out with her. Though, he did bring wine coolers. He wasn't sure if she'd get mad that he brought those.

Puck knocked on the door, and after a few minutes Quinn answered. He thought she looked gorgeous She was wearing her cheerio's uniform with her hair in the signature ponytail. "Hey Quinn," He smiled at her. She looked at the wine coolers and laughed. "I can't drink those!" She squealed while laughing.

"Why not?" he asked a little curious. "I'm a die hard Christian. I'm not supposed to drink," She explained. But he didn't care. "Oh come on Fabray. One won't kill you," he joked while laughing and walking into her house. "They are strawberry flavor," he taunted her.

She bit her lip, which he thought was just so adorable. "Maybe I can try one," She decided nodding her head. Puck walked over and sat down on her couch. Pulling out two wine coolers. She sat down next to him and she took one.

"Try it," He urged her. She opened the bottle and put it to her lips. After she tasted it, she wanted more. She actually liked it. "It's not that bad," She grinned and took another big sip.

* * *

Finn walked up to Rachel's door, he wasn't exactly sure why he was there. He just knew that he wanted to see her. Finn rang the doorbell, and a tall African American man answered the door. "Hello," he smiled. "Hey Leroy," Finn greeted.

"She's upstairs." Leroy told him. He nodded and walked up the stairs. Finn knocked on her door. But when he didn't here an answer he walked in. "FINN!" She shouted sounding angry. He looked and saw that she didn't have a shirt on. She was wearing a skirt and her pink polka dotted bra.

He turned and mumbled sorry. She put on a t-shirt and night shorts and then told him he could turn. "It's fine." She smiled and ran over to hug him. "We haven't hung out with just us in a while have we," Rachel giggled. He didn't know why, but that sound melted his heart.

"It has been a while." Finn agreed. "Puck and Quinn belong together," Rachel blurted out shaking her head. Finn nodded in agreement. "You don't belong with J-" Finn stopped himself before he said something he would regret. "I mean yeah they would be great together." He tried to cover up his slip up.

Rachel just laughed. "I really have missed you," She sighed and kissed his cheek. Before he pulled away, he turned her head and kissed her deeply. Their first real kiss with each other. When they pulled apart Rachel looked up at him and sighed sadly.

"Maybe You should go," She suggested. He nodded and walked out of her room. He started thinking. Maybe that was why he decided to drive over here.

**

* * *

**

Puck started kissing down Quinn's neck. Quinn put her hand out to stop him. "We can't do this. I'm in celibacy club. I took a vow," She explained. Puck just laughed. "So did Brittany and Santana, and I did them." Puck explained. "What about Mike? You guys are friends," Quinn tried to found a rational reason to stop, but she couldn't find one.

"Do you think either one of us is going to give a damn about Mike in three years? Life is just a bunch of experiences. You don't get a medal for being good, you just get dead." Puck said kissing her once again.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone." Quinn said. Puck smiled and kissed her again. "Our secret baby. This isn't just another hook up for me." Puck explained and kissed her again. "She stopped him one last time and said, "Wait. What about protection?"

"I got it, Trust me." He said.

And that was the last thing he said to her before things started to get blurry. She remembered what they did, she just wished they hadn't. After they had finished, she looked at him lying next to her and sighed. "You need to leave," Was all she managed to say. He got himself dressed and then he left.

Quinn felt like crying. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just had sex with Noah Puckerman. Her bestfriend.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review:)**


	4. My Lover That Breaks Me

**Well, my my. You guys seem to know exactly what you want! Okay, wow My second update today. But idc! Haha please leave reviews telling me what you think****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Rachel and Finn would've been a couple way soonerJ**

**Chapter Four: My Lover that Breaks Me**

Rachel walked into school thinking about the kiss. It was so different to her. She wanted so badly to kiss him again, but she knew she couldn't. It just wasn't right. They were best friends. That was all. Or, that's all she thought they should be.

She walked to her locker and began to get things out and put things away. "Hey," Quinn said greeting her friend. She wasn't sure when Quinn had shown up, but there she was, looking like she'd been crying. "Are you ok?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Yeah," She lied. The truth was, Quinn wasn't okay. She was far from okay. She was regretting what had happened last night. She wanted to tell someone, but she didn't know if she could trust anyone. "No, your not. Please don't lie. What happened?" The tiny girl asked. Quinn sighed.

"I'm just really stressed about everything, you know I've got a lot going on." Quinn shook her head and explained. Rachel nodded. "Well…..I have to tell you something." Rachel sighed. Quinn got worried. "What?" She asked the girl.

"Finn kissed me last night," Rachel confessed. Quinn looked at her like she was waiting for her to tell her something else. "And…?" The blonde questioned. Rachel's eyes got large. "And….he kissed me Quinn!" She exclaimed. Quinn just laughed. "Honey, that's no a big deal. We all expected it." She told her. Rachel just nodded and sighed. "I didn't." he mumbled as she walked away.

**

* * *

**

"FINN!" Puck screamed as he ran down the hallway frantically searching for his best friend. When he finally found him there was a look of shock on his face. "Dude! What's your problem!" Finn said after Puck started coughing from running so much. "I…slept…with….Quinn…" He said through breaths.

"Oh god….Puck! What the Hell!" Finn yelled. Puck just shrugged. "Sorry…" He said quietly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you really find it necessary to sleep with her?" The tall man asked while rubbing his face with his hands. Puck shrugged again.

"I didn't plan it…..it just happened." He explained with a sigh. "What now?" Finn asked sadly. He knew that the friendship the four had was probably over. "I'm not sure." Puck said honestly. Finn just nodded. "Well….I kissed Rachel last night," He told his Mohawk headed friend.

Puck smiled. "Finally."

**

* * *

**

At Glee Club after school, Puck stopped Quinn in the hallway before they went in the choir room. "Q, we need to talk." Puck told her, as he pulled her down the hall a little ways. "No we don't," She sighed and tried to walk away.

"So your just going to walk into the choir room and sit next to Chang as If nothing is different between us?" Puck asked with bitterness in his voice. "There is nothing different between us, Puck. The only difference is I know now, that you don't car about anyone but yourself."

Quinn walked down the hallway and to the choir , leaving a upset Puck, to sit in his own self pity.

* * *

_That Night:_

Quinn had called Rachel and asked her to come to her house so they could talk. It was about ten-thirty, but Rachel didn't care. Her friend needed her help. When Rachel arrived, she found Quinn sitting on her front porch crying. Rachel got out of the car and ran up to her.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" She asked, not hiding the concern in her voice. Quinn let quite a few sobs come out before she finally answered. "I s-slept wi-ith Pu-c-ck" Quinn cried.

Rachel just looked at her shocked. "What? Why?" She asked sounding confused. "I'm not sure." Quinn confessed. Rachel sat down next to her friend and hugged her. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay." Rachel comforted the blonde.

**

* * *

**

Finn was a little scared, he couldn't help but wonder why Rachel wanted to talk to him so urgently, but quite frankly, he didn't care. It was a Saturday and they were going to meet in front of the library. Finn was sitting on the steps, waiting for Rachel to show up.

When he saws her, he smiled. She smiled back and walked over to him. She hugged him then sighed. "We have a problem." She told him. "What is it?" Finn asked standing up and starting to walk as she followed.

"It's Quinn." Rachel told him. He nodded. "She slept with Noah," she explained. Finn nodded again. " I know." He told her. "Noah told you?" Rachel asked stopping him. "Yeah." Finn said sighing. "And Quinn thinks he used her." Rachel informed him.

"It's not like that." Finn shook his head and took a seat on the street curb. Rachel sat down next to him. "I hope it's not…." Rachel started. But before she could continue. Finn kissed her. A real kiss. One that she would be able to tell her grandchildren about.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm going on a date with Jesse tonight."

* * *

_Three weeks later:_

Quinn sat in her bathroom all alone. She had been feeling weird lately and wanted to get to the bottom of it. She had just taken a pregnancy test and was now sitting on her bath tub waiting for it to show the results.

She waited, and waited, and waited until finally the little timer she had set went off. She walked over to the test and looked at it. There were two pink lines. Which meant pregnant.

Quinn fell to the ground and started sobbing. She couldn't believe it. Quinn Fabray was pregnant with Noah Puckerman's child. There was no way, she was going to let anyone find out it was Puck's. She was going to have to lie and use Mike's stupidity against him.

**

* * *

**

**So this chapter was really short, sorryJ There may be another one tonight. Please hit that review button!**


	5. No one loves a liar

**I love your guy's reviews:) And tell me what you want and I'll try to incorporate it:) Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own glee:( If I did, Quinn and Puck would've been a real couple:)**

**Chapter Five: No one loves a Liar**

Quinn walked into school feeling ashamed. She had just found out she was with child a week ago, and wasn't sure how to tell anyone. Or who she was going to tell first. She saw Rachel with Jesse and almost gagged. And no, it wasn't because of morning sickness.

Finn walked by them, with a pained expression on his face. Quinn sighed. She hoped one day Rachel would realize that Jesse really isn't a good guy.

Finn saw Quinn and walked up to her smiling warmly. She made a mental note to make sure, she talked to Finn about his feelings for Rachel. "Hey Finn,"She said through a fake smile. One only Puck could usually see through.

The only thing, Finn did notice was the tears that were forming in Quinn's eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned. She sighed and looked at the ground. "I can't telly ou first. I have to tell Mike first," She told him and walked away. He began to get worried and ran over to Rachel, who didn't look like she actually wanted to be talking to Jesse.

"Hey Rach, can we talk?" Finn asked and her face lit up. But Jesse looked angry. "Were busy, Hudson." Jesse spat out and rolled his eyes. "Jesse...It'll just take a minute." Rachel explained and walked away with Finn.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked with a smile that made Finn's heart melt. He was having an awfully hard time concentrating do to the fact that she had on a low cut shirt and he was much taller than her.

"Well...umm...heh..oh um do you know what's wrong with Quinn?" He asked once his focus got back to the conversation they were having. "No...why did she seem okay? She has been acting weird lately..." Rachel said messing with her hair.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll find out," She smiled and leaned up to hug him. But as she did, her shirt came up a little bit, and Finn saw what looked like a bruise on her stomach. "How'd you get that?" He asked stopping her from hugging him.

She looked at him confused. "Get what?" Finn shook his head and lifted her shirt up a little ways revealing the purple and black bruise. "That," He said as he brushed his finger over it lightly.

Rachel's face turned red. "Um...it was an accident. I ran into something." She said nervously and walked away. Finn just stood there confused. He didn't believe her story.

**

* * *

**

Tears were streaming down Quinn's face by now. She found Mike in the hallway and started crying into his shoulder. "M-i-i-ike," She sobbed as he rubbed her back. "What's wrong honey?" He asked placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

At this point Quinn had, had every intention of telling Mike the truth. But now she couldn't get herself to do that. "I'm pregnant," She cried more into his shoulder.

Mike backed away. "We never had sex," He stammered looking confused. Quinn began to tell him some long hot tub story, and he believed every word of it. "I'm so sorry," She sobbed again, as he hugged her and kissed her. Whispering how everything would be alright.

Little did Quinn know, that Puck had overheard the whole thing.

* * *

Running down the hallway, Puck found just the girl he wanted to talk to. "Rachel!" He shouted, when he saw her walking. He stopped and turned her to face him. "What's wrong Noah?" She asked. "It's Quinn..." He stuttered in a panic. "Is she okay?" She wondered with worry.

"I guess...but she's pregnant." He told her. Her mouth dropped open and her brown eyes got a little bigger. "No way..." Rachel started. "Yeah, I overheard her talking to Chang. She's lying. Telling everyone that it's his." His panic turned to anger.

"Noah...I'll talk to her..." Rachel offered. He never said a word, he just walked away.

**

* * *

**

When the day was over, Rachel hadn't seen Quinn once, until she was walking out to her car. And Rachel knew she had to say something. "Quinn!" She shouted running over to the blonde who, was a few inches taller than her.

Quinn turned and saw the look on Rachel's face. "Are you pregnant?" Rachel asked boldly. Quinn's face fell. She felt the tears in her eyes and she felt like dying. Then, she let them fall. She let every tear she needed to out.

And that was answer enough for Rachel. She hugged her friend and let her cry. "I know it's not Mike's," Rachel told her shaking her head. "Why would you lie?" The brunette questioned. Quinn looked at her through red eyes. "Because Puck is a Lima Loser, and will always be a Lima Loser."

With that, Quinn got in her car and drove away. Leaving Rachel alone in her thoughts. Until Jesse St. James came up behind her and hugged her. "Hey baby," He smiled and kissed her head. "Please leave me alone." She sighed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Rachy...are you still mad at me?" He questioned with a sad look in his eyes. "Of course I am!" She raised her face and rolled her eyes. "Baby! It was an accident!" Jesse exclaimed. Rachel looked him in the eyes and sighed.

She lifted her shirt up a little ways, revealing the bruise. "Look at it. How could this be an accident." She asked. Tears getting there way to her eyes. Jesse looked at the bruise on her stomach. Rachel let a few tears fall out.

"Rachel...I was just so mad at you. These are the types of things you make me do! I mean I just love you so much...I promise it'll never happen again," He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Besides...you need me. You know I'm the only guy who will ever love you...right?" He asked and Rachel looked at the ground as she nodded.

"You swear you won't hit me again?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Scout's honor."

* * *

Finn sat in his room alone. He was worried about Rachel. He didn't know where the bruise had come from, but he really wanted to know. He didn't believe that stupid lie about running into something. Finn knew that Rachel was careful, and didn't usually get bruises.

_So what did you run into?- Finny-D_

Finn texted Rachel hoping she would tell him.

_Oh. The corner of my dresser.-Rachel*_

He sighed. He honestly didn't believe her. Suddenly knocking him out of his thoughts was a knock at the door. He got up and yelled that he would answer it.

When he opened it, he saw Quinn standing there. He opened his mouth to say hi, but before he could she started crying. "I'm a horrible person," She squeaked out. He tried again to say something, but she was to quick.

"I'm pregnant." She told him. His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I lied to Mike and told him it was his," She explained. "I just figured you'd want to know." She sobbed and hugged him.

"Does Puck know?" Finn questioned patting her back. Quinn nodded. "I think so. God...what am I going to do?" She cried more. Finn ushered her inside, and his mom saw Quinn crying. She walked in and told Mrs. Hudson everything.

She promised not to tell Quinn's mom.

**

* * *

**

**Another short chapter, you guys must hate me:) Hit that review button please! **


	6. I fake a smile, to hide a bruise

**Hey guys! Lol yes, if you have realized, I'm a once a day or twice a day updater:D So, just a warning. There will be a little bit of violence in this chapter. :) Oh and btw to everyone... I hate Jesse ST. James. He's only in this for drama!**

**Chapter Six: I fake a smile to hide a bruise**

Quinn looked up at the tall football player who was now patting her back. "Finn...do you like Rachel?" She asked and sat up to where they were no longer touching. He nodded and got a goofy smile on his face.

"I lo-she is like a sister to me," He covered up what he was about to say. "You weren't going to say that," Quinn told him and he looked down at the ground. "She's dating Jesse." Finn informed her. She looked at him and shook her head. "But something tells me she'd rather be with you." The blonde informed him.

"You should be with Puck." He told her. She shook her head no and left.

**

* * *

**

"Jesse I really want to go home." Rachel told him and sighed. They'd been fighting a lot and she didn't want to be here anymore. Especially since he had slapped her, and now her cheeks hurt.

"God Rachel. Can't you just appreciate me for what I am? Your so stupid sometimes," Jesse told her, causing tears to well up. Rachel thought it was true. She was starting to believe all the things Jesse had called her.

"I don't want to date you anymore." She sobbed and started to walk out the door. Jesse grabbed her arm, spun her around and slapped her in the face. "We are not breaking up." He told her with fury in his voice.

Rachel just nodded. "You promised you wouldn't hit me again," She cried quietly. "But Rachel, I just love you so much. You just make me so mad. It's all your fault. I mean I try to be a good boyfriend then you go off and make me mad enough to do something like this," Jesse explained with a sigh and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to have a bruise on my arm and eye...what am I supposed to tell people?" She asked, trying to cover up the fact that her boyfriend was a monster.

* * *

Rachel had tried to cover up the bruise on her eye with make-up, it just didn't work. You could see it to well still. Rachel had also worn an outfit that she wore a long sleeved sweater with. She wanted so badly for this all to go away, and she hoped that no one would ask questions.

She stood at her locker until she felt someone come up behind her. She honestly hoped it wasn't Jesse. She really didn't want to talk to him right now, at all. She turned around and saw Finn standing there. His smile fell when he saw her black eyes. "What happened?" He asked sadly. "Nothing..." She shook her head and turned back to her locker.

"Rachel, what's going on with you lately. You've been getting hurt a lot. Is someone doing that to you?" He asked, getting worried. Rachel gulped and turned back around to face him. "No one is touching me." She smiled and nodded and started to walk away, but Finn stopped her gently.

"Did Jesse do this?" He asked with a sigh. She shook her head no and then walked away very fast. Finn didn't believe her. He was starting to think maybe Jesse was worse than everything thought.

He was also starting to think about how fun it would be to kick the crap out of Jesse. But he wouldn't touch the guy until he found out the truth.

**

* * *

**

Puck was walking down the hallway, when he saw someone he hadn't talked to in a while. "Quinn, hey." He said as he walked up to her. She looked at him then looked away. "Hello Puck." She greeted with a fake smile.

"How far along are you?" Puck whispered as he asked her. "Six weeks, I have a doctor's appointment today." She informed him. "And Mike is coming with me."

Puck's whole face fell. "No. That isn't his kid." Puck told her getting angry. "It might as well be." Quinn sighed. "No, Quinn! You don't have a strong of feelings for him, as you have for me!" Puck almost shouted. "I really like him." She stated.

"You slept with me, not him." Puck reminded her. "You got me drunk." She shot back. "You had two. That's not enough to get you drunk, just buzzed." He told her.

"Whatever. Anyways. You will not tell Mike." Quinn warned. "Whatever." He spit out, walking away. Hitting someone's locker closed as he left.

* * *

"Noah..." Rachel questioned, when she saw a young man who had a mohawk, sitting on the ground in the hallway, with his head in his knee's.

"What?" He mumbled never lifting his head. When he finally did, he saw her eyes. "What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" He demanded. She liked Finn's softer approach more, than Puck's hard approach.

"I accidently dropped a can of soup on my eye," She explained her lie to him. "Whatever, don't tell me. But Finn and I will fight out and kill the loser that did that to you...unless the loser's a girl, because me and Frankenteen don't hit woman," Puck explained while Rachel listened.

"Well what's wrong with you?" She asked sadly. "I want everyone to know that's my baby. Inside of Quinn." He told her while she just nodded.

"I also want her to tell the truth. But that won't happen for a while, and things won't ever be the same...between our group," Rachel sighed sadly and looked at him once more before walking away.

These teens had a problem facing their own problems.

**

* * *

**

"I"M SORRY!" Rachel screamed. Jesse was hitting her, and kicking, and she just wanted to cry. "It's...uh..not okay!" He screamed as he beat her up. Rachel began to cry and sing to herself softly. She thought she was going to die here.

When Jesse was done he looked at her. "Oh my god...Rachy...I'm so sorry. Just...don't tell anyone. Just say you slipped down the stairs. You don't want to lose the only good thing you have." Jesse said before he left her house.

No one was home but Rachel. She tried to sit herself up, but felt sore. When she finally did, she crawled over to her full length mirror. She saw a lot of bruises already forming, and she saw blood.

"He'd right..." She said to her own reflection, "Every time he says no one will ever love me but him, he's right," She sobbed and stood up.

She grabbed her jacket, walked downstairs, grabbed her car keys and walked out the door. She wanted to go anywhere but her house.

She drove, even though she was getting tired. She pulled into the driveway she had been looking for. Then she slowly got herself out of the car and carefully walked up to the door. Every part of her body ached.

She reached out to ring the doorbell. A woman answered and stared at her in shock. "R-rachel, what happened?" Carole asked sounding horrified. "I fell down the stairs." She lied. Obviously Carole didn't believe her but she nodded anyways.

"Is Finn here?" Rachel asked through a stifled sob. Carole nodded and ran down the hall, telling Rachel to wait there. She heard a little bit of muffled talking but didn't think much of it because she had a headache.

Finally, Finn walked out and looked at her. His mouth dropped. She was wearing, a plaid short skirt, and a white nice top. So not much of her was being covered. Finn saw the bruises that were on her arms and legs, he saw the bruises and blood that was on her face. He saw the lifelessness that was in her eyes. "Mom can I take Rachel to my room?" He asked even though he knew his mom would say yes. Carole nodded and Finn carefully helped Rachel walk down the hall.

When they made it to his room, He helped her sit on his bed. "What happened Rachel?" Finn asked sounding sad and angry. "I fell down the stairs," She said blandly while staring off into space.

Finn figured she might want a warm shower, and something else to wear, so he pulled out a pair of his night pants, and one of his shirts.

"That's a lie and you know it." He saw through her lie. "No it's not." She told him. He just sighed and brought her over the clothes. "You can go take a shower if you want to." He offered her. "I don't want to be alone," She told him shaking her head.

"Our curtain is not see through at all...so what if you get in and stuff, then I sit on the toilet or something while your showering, then I'll get out when you get dressed?" he suggested.

"Will your mom care?" She asked. He didn't honestly think she would care. Then he remembered. His mom had just left for work. "Oh she just left," He explained. Rachel nodded and stood up. "My body hurts," She informed him.

Rachel began to unbutton her white blouse and Finn looked shocked. "What are you doing?" he asked with a nervous laugh. "I'm just getting into my underwear, then I'll take them off when I get into the bathroom." She told him. "Why?" He asked sounding confused. "Because I need your help." She sighed as she tried to pull of the blouse.

Finn walked over and pulled it of for her. Then place it nicely on the bed. Rachel held up her arms, and he pulled of the tank top that was underneath the blouse. He shook his head wanting to look away.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her whole body was covered in bruises and marks. Next, Rachel undid her skirt and had him pull I down. She turned around and he didn't know why. "Unclasp it. I'll take it off in the bathroom just unclasp it." She told him.

He did as he was told, and jumped a little when his fingers touched her back. Rachel walked away slowly towards the bathroom. Finn followed, but stopped when she walked into the bathroom.

She didn't close the door so he just waited beside it. "Okay, it's safe to come in now," She told him. He walked in and sat on the toilet. "So how did you fall down the stairs?" He asked. "I was walking and I just tripped." She explained, even though it wasn't true.

"I didn't know tripping could do that to your face." He said madly. AT this point, he wanted to kill whoever did this to Rachel. _His_ Rachel.

* * *

**Okay, so that was probably really dumb. If you want me to redo the chapter, just let me know. Hit that review button!**


	7. Be my friend, Hold me

**Well here is Chapter seven:) I'm starting school tomorrow, so I'm going to have to slow down on updating:/ Just know, I'm going to update quite a few more times today, to substitute for not being able to update tomorrow or Friday:)**

**Chapter Seven: Be my friend, Hold me**

Monday, Rachel tried to hide everything with make up. That night she had went over to Finn's she had stayed the night. She didn't go to school for a few days, and was now coming back. She had called and told her dad's that she had fallen down the stairs, and they came home to help her.

When Quinn saw her, she ran up to her and hugged her softly. "Rachel! Are you doing okay?" She asked worry in her voice. Rachel nodded. She wondered if Finn had told anyone about her coming to his house even though she had told him not to.

"Have you seen Finn?" Rachel asked not listening to anything else Quinn had been saying. "Uh I saw him earlier." The blonde told her best friend. "I need to talk to him." Rachel explained. The cheerleader nodded. "I think he's in the cafeteria," She told her tiny brunette friend.

Rachel nodded and walked away. She walked until she got into the cafeteria. That's when she saw him. He was sitting eating breakfast alone. She figured Puck had just left. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey stranger," She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Your back," He smiled happily. She nodded. "Thank you for not telling anyone about what happened last week," She blushed. "Rachel that was nothing to be embarrassed about." He told her shoving a spoonful of cereal inside his mouth.

"I let you undress me." She sighed. "You were in pain." He told her. She shook her head. "Doesn't matter, I should've went to Quinn's house," Rachel explained to him removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Or Jesse's," Finn said through a mouthful of food. Rachel winced. There was no way she would have gone to Jesse's. "Why did you pick me?" Finn asked beginning to get serious. Rachel shrugged. "I trust you." She nodded and hugged him.

"Rachel...no one's ever meant more to me...than...um...my mom does to me..." Finn said hiding whatever he was going to say. Rachel gave him a strange look. "Yes, your mom is an incredible person," She laughed even though she meant it. And Finn knew.

"You should break up with Jesse." He told her, turning to face her full on. "I can't...for so many reasons." Rachel looked at the ground. Finn leaned in and kissed a bruise on her cheek. "He's just not into you like I am," Finn breathed and kissed her cheek again.

Rachel loved the feeling of his warm breath on her cheek. She moved her face away from his and looked down once again. "He said you'd say that." She told him. Which, Jesse did tell her he'd say that. Jesse also told her, it was a hoax.

"It's true Rach." Finn tried to get her to believe him. She stood up and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Maybe we should stop hanging out for a while," She nodded her head and Finn was so confused.

**

* * *

**

The guilt was eating Quinn alive. She didn't want to lie anymore. She was done. She ran up to Mike and kissed him. "We need to talk," Quinn said bravely. Mike nodded with a smile as the two walked a little ways. The bell rang and Quinn made him wait.

"The baby isn't yours I'm so sorry," Quinn sobbed out. Mike's mouth fell open, and he looked as though he'd just been slapped in the face.

"You lied." He said through tears. "I'm so sorry." She cried. "Stay the hell away from me. I can't even look at you!" He yelled and started to walk away, but turned. "Whose the father than?" He asked a little calmer.

"Puck," She let out a few more cries. "Have a nice life with him and your stupid baby." He said as he ran out of the school.

Just then, Puck came walking down the hallway. He saw the crumpled mess of a girl lying on her side crying and ran over to her. "Why are you crying Fabray?" He asked kindly and started petting her hair.

"I told Mike," She said through tears. Puck nodded and laid beside her. His face very close to her's. "Everything will be okay Q. I mean we can raise the baby together and, we'll love him or her and that's all that matter's right now," Puck smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Puck...were not keeping the baby..." Quinn sighed and rubbed his arm. "Are you sure?" He asked sounding upset. "More than sure. We'll give it to another family. One that actually wants a baby." Quinn explained and stood up, dusting of her Cheerio's uniform.

"I want our baby," Puck said placing one hand on Quinn's stomach. "I don't," She told him and pushed his hand away. "Coach Sylvester is going to kick me off when she finds out," Quinn shook her head obviously unhappy.

"So? You'll have glee club," He smiled while she frowned. "So I'll go to the bottom of the food chain. That's great. Here comes one slushie facial everyday," She let a few tears slip out.

Puck kissed her forehead once more.

* * *

Rachel sat crying in a bathroom stall before Glee Club. She was done feeling like crap. She didn't know what to do anymore. She heard the bathroom door open, and tried to be quiet. But accidently let out a sob.

"Is someone in here?" A familiar voice asked. Rachel never said a word, just let out another accidental sob. "Who is it? Are you ok?" The voice asked again. Rachel opened up her stall door and walked out. "I'm fine. Perfect actually." She tried to dry her eyes.

"Baby what's the matter?" Mercedes asked trying to sound sympathetic. "Are you in pain?" The black haired girl asked. Rachel suddenly felt like she could trust Mercedes. She didn't know why, she just did.

"I've been lying." She sobbed. Mercedes put an arm around the tiny sobbing girl and asked her how. "I didn't fall down the stairs." Rachel cried more.

Without another word, Rachel walked out of the bathroom and into Glee club where everyone was crowded around Mike and Puck who were in a screaming match.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs then pushed Puck. "DON"T TOUCH ME AGAIN CHANG!" The other boy screamed and pushed his friend. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND PUCKERMAN!" Mike shouted and tried to punch Puck.

Puck dodged it and in return punched Mike square in the jaw. "I love her." Puck said sincerely. Mike stopped for a second and stared at him. "Is that supposed to make me hate you less?" he asked sounding angered.

"No, it's just the truth. I figured it's time everyone started telling it." Puck said as he nodded his head.

**

* * *

**

**Another short chapter:) But you guy's will live, right? Haah of course you will:P there may be another update today idk for sure:) Hit that review button!**


	8. Let Truths Come out, at Sectionals

**Hey guys! I lied haah sorry. I hope you can forgive me:) I do have time to update today! Lol okay so here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Eight: Let Truths Come out, at Sectionals **

Mike stared at Puck. He was so angry. "Yeah, it is about time to start telling the truth. You're a man whore, who knocks up other people's girlfriends for fun! OH but not just that...you lie about loving them," Mike yelled then laughed nervously.

"Dude, screw off. I'm not lying," Puck said calmly, trying not to start another fight. Everyone watched the exchange with wide eyes, wondering where Mr. Shuester was, and when he'd be back to break up this fight.

"Hah...nice try Puckerman. I'm not sure why I ever considered you a close friend. You only ever think about yourself. And when you slept with Quinn, it was probably just to get back at me for something. Because you don't have feelings. SO, you obviously don't actually love Quinn. She just had something you wanted at the moment." Mike shook his head again.

By now, Puck was fuming. "YOU JACKASS!" He yelled as the two boys started fighting again.

"Hey! Dudes! Come on!" Finn yelled trying to pull them apart. Suddenly, Mr. Shuester ran in and saw what was going on. He, with the help of Finn pulled the two boys apart from each other.

"I quit! I can't come back here!" Mike shouted as he left the room. Everyone stood silently. No one saying a word. Jesse, who had been there the whole time finally decided to be the first person to speak up.

"Nice one Puckerman." Jesse rolled his eyes and walked over to where Rachel stood. He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "I haven't seen you in a few days babe. Are you feeling better after your accident?" He asked.

She just started shaking her head. Everything was getting to her all at once. Her thoughts started to become blurry and her vision did to. She swore she was having a heart attack, but then thought maybe it was just a panic attack. But, she wasn't exactly sure what was bringing it on.

Maybe it was the lying. Maybe it was the pain she was feeling. Maybe it was because she was afraid. Or could it have been all those things? She wasn't sure. Just next thing she knew, she was lying on a bed in the nurses office with Jesse sitting next to her, kissing spots on her bruised face.

**

* * *

**

Finn had been looking for Puck everywhere. After Glee club, he had left Finally, Finn had come to a spot by the lake the two had used to go when they were little kids. It was their home away from home. Any time one of them had, had a bad day, they'd go there and just think.

"Hey," Finn said quietly so he wouldn't scare his mohawked friend. "Hey," He greeted him back. Finn walked over and sat down next to his best friend since kindergarten and sighed. "Life's getting tougher than it used to be, isn't it." He laughed. Puck smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit. Remember when girls used to be gross?" He asked. Finn smiled and laughed.

"Yes. And when we finally did start liking girl's like that, you had the hugest crush on Ginger Mason, from like fourth grade all the way to sixth grade," Finn said recalling the memory. "Oh yes, haha but then she moved. And I just moved on." Puck nodded his head while speaking.

"We've been through worse, yah no." Finn explained and pat his friend on the back twice then stood up. "Really? I don't ever remember a worse time than this." Puck sighed sadly. "What about when your dad left?" Finn asked.

Puck hadn't really thought about that very much. I mean, Puck was eight when his dad left, so the hard feeling's had sort of worn off...but not entirely.

"I cried for days. But you didn't tell anyone." Puck said as he remembered when his friend found him crying. "And your mom told you, that he wasn't leaving you and your sister, he was leaving her." The taller boy said adding to the story.

"How do I tell my mom I got her pregnant?" He asked with a laugh. Finn shrugged. "You'll find a way to, you always find ways out of your messes." Finn laughed. He walked to leave but then remembered something. "You ready for Sectionals?" He asked. "Yeah, it's only two weeks away," Puck nodded.

Finn smiled then left. Leaving his friend to think a little bit more.

* * *

Quinn walked into school the next day with a smile on her face. She wasn't sure why she was happy, she kinda just was. Everyone knew the truth, and she didn't feel like she was hiding a huge secret from her friends anymore. Even though she was still hiding it from most of the cheerio's.

Coach Sylvester walked up to her and smiled. "Morning Preggo. How's being a disappointment feel?" She asked sarcastically as Quinn's face fell. "What?" She stuttered out in shock. "You heard me Q. I know that your pregnant. SO your off the cheerio's." Sue informed her with a smile.

Quinn looked heart broken. "You can't do this. I'm not even showing yet...Coach Sylvester I can still do all of my moves, I swear," She sighed hoping she could convince the coach to let her stay on.

"Nope, sorry. We don't want a disgrace like you on our team. Maybe if you had spent a little less time with your knee's hiked up to your ears and a little more time in Celibacy Club, you might still be my head cheerio. Now I want that uniform back by the end of the day." Sue eneded the conversation and walked away. Quinn wanted to cry, but didn't she felt like she was to strong to cry.

So she stood there. Taking everything in, and not caring what the stupid coach thought of her. Or what anyone thought of her for that matter.

**

* * *

**

_Two Week's Later: Sectional's Before Party:_

Rachel was so excited. She was hosting the Glee Club's Sectonal's before party. And she had everything ready. She couldn't wait for all of her friends to get here. She just hoped Jesse wouldn't show up, after what had happened the night before.

By now, Rachel's bruises were clearing up. But, Jesse had hit Rachel very hard in the middle of her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Then made a valid point(Only to her) That no one would ever love her like he did.

When the door bell rang, Rachel was confused. The party wasn't supposed to start for another hour. Her dad's were out of town...again...so she was the only one home to answer the door. She walked to it and opened it. She smiled to herself when she saw Finn Hudson standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sounding surprised. "Mercedes just told me what you said in the bathroom before you ran out." Finn sighed and shook his head. "What really happened Rach...I just want to know." He said sadly.

She really wanted to tell him. But she couldn't. A: Because she wasn't sure if she could absolutely trust him anymore. And B: Mike hadn't joined Glee Club again, and th needed that twelve member to go to sectionals.

"I uh I don't remember." She lied again. "I must've hit my head, because that night is kind of a blur," She only half lied that time. Finn nodded. He realized she wasn't ready to talk about it yet, and found no point in pushing her.

He leaned down and kissed her head. "Your so amazing and special. And whatever is happening, I hope you can tell me at some point." He said still leaned into her, his lips almost touching her forehead.

She looked as though she was about to cry, then offered to let him come inside. And, they just hung out. For an hour until the party started. And the party was a great hit. So fun and full of laughter.

* * *

They had all sang there hearts out, but Jesse still looked mad. He pulled Rachel to the side after they sang and looked furious. "That was awful! Your such an idiot!" He yelled and looked as though he was about to hit her.

"Back off! You touch her and I swear...I will kill you myself."

**

* * *

**

**Did you love it? Haha hate it? Please tell me:)**


	9. Momma, Life has just Begun

Hmmmmm lol:) Chapter Nine! Haha how are you guy's liking this? Do you love it? Hate it? Tell me!

**Chapter Nine: Momma life has just begun **

Jesse had a terrified look on his face, as did Rachel. Whose eye's were shut tightly. Never opening them even when she heard that voice. "Back away St. Jackass. I mean it," The voice said once again. Then, Rachel felt an arm around her.

"What do you think your doing Hudson?" Jesse spat out. "I'm trying to comfort her Jesse. You were just about to hit her..." Finn's face fell at the realization that had just struck him. "You...you...you're the reason, she came to my house that night aren't you? You probably made her lie about tripping down the stairs," By now Finn was getting very angry.

"Finn...calm down." Jesse said, obviously a little scared of the boy that was much bigger than him. "Don't tell me what to do." Said quietly. Her quickly turned to Rachel and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "Finn...don't hurt him..." Rachel said grabbing his arm. "Why Rach? He hurt you. Several times. And I was to big of an idiot to do anything about it," Finn turned to her and kissed her head.

"I'm the idiot." Rachel sighed and looked down. "Is that what he told you? Is that what he tried to make you believe. Come her St. James. How about you fight with someone who will fight back!" Finn said as he ran over and hit Jesse square in the jaw.

Mr. Shuester had heard Jesse scream and ran to see what on earth was going on. "Guy's, we have to go out on stage. They are just about to announce the winner." he told them.

"Mr. Shue. I'll kill him." Finn breathed heavy obviously very angry. "What the hell happened?" The older man asked shaking his head and standing in between the three teenagers. "He hurt her." Finn breathed some more trying to calm down.

"How?" The teacher asked him confused. "He beat the crap out of her! He's a wimp that can't pick on people his own size!" Finn yelled. "Jesse...did you...?" Mr. Shue asked without really asking.

Jesse looked at the ground. "I didn't touch her." He lied. Rachel sighed. "He's right Mr. Shue. Finn just misunderstood...but Jesse we are over," Rachel said then walked off, to go see who. Finn stood there, mouth wide open. He was so confused.

"This isn't over St. Jackass,"

**

* * *

**

They won. Everyone was cheering except for Finn. He was to upset . He was so confused about what had happened earlier, that he couldn't be happy for their great win. After everyone was done cheering Rachel walked over to where he was sitting.

"We won," She smiled. Finn just looked up at her. "Yeah, so did he. By letting him off the hook Rach, you let him win." Finn sighed. "He's going back to Carmel." She told him. "Not before Puck and I beat the crap outta him." Finn nodded angrily.

"I don't want to see it, or hear about it. Because if I don't, then I won't have to think it happened." She winked. "I love you." He said as she was walking away. She turned and had a shocked look on her face.

She smiled and turned to walk away. Finn didn't care. He understood.

* * *

"Dude...we so beat him up good!" Puck whispered a little loudly as they walked into Finn's house. Finn put hi finger to his mouth and shushed his friend.

"My mom's asleep!" Finn whispered back. Puck nodded. "He still got what he deserved for beating up Berry," Puck muttered.

**

* * *

**

_Ding-Dong_

Rachel looked at her phone to check the time. It was Ten-Thirty. Who would come to her house at Ten-Thirty? Her dad's were upstairs sleeping so she tiptoed over to the door and opened it quietly. What she saw, shocked her. It was her very best friend standing at her door, holding two suitcases and tears streaming down her face.

"Quinn..." Rachel started. Her blonde friend sat down her stuff and hugged Rachel. "I'm a horrible daughter," She cried. "What happened?" Rachel asked as the two sat down on Rachel's front porch.

Quinn looked at her and began her story:

_The very beautiful Blonde looked at herself in her mirror. She had a on a blue dress and a sweater. She smiled to herself and walked down the stairs. She was still so happy that they had won. She felt like nothing could bring her down._

_She walked down the staircase and took a seat at the dinner table. They were waiting for very important guests. "Hello," She smiled. Both of her parents smiled back. "I just got a call darling. I guess it will only be us for dinner." Her dad laughed. Then he winked at Quinn's mother._

_She could tell they were hiding something. "What's going on?" She asked. They just smiled. "You'll see later, sweetheart." Her mother laughed. They talked an ate for a little while until her dad said something that made her smile. "I hope you know you can always tell us anything." He told her. It fit right into there conversation._

"_Mommy, Daddy. Can we talk in the living room?" She asked getting nervous. They smiled and nodded and the three walked in and took a seat. "What is it dear?" Her father asked. "There is no easy way to say this." Quinn sighed._

"_Just tell us," Quinn's mother urged. She looked at them than sighed, "I'm pregnant," A few tears slipped out, because she was scared. For a few seconds, her father said nothing. Just looked at the floor._

_Just then, Nadine, Quinn's sister came walking through the door. "SURPRISE!" She yelled, until she saw the looks on everyone's faces. "What happened?" She asked taking a seat next to her sister. "Your sister's a disappointment! That's what happened!" Their father yelled. _

"_Quinny how could you..." Her mother sighed. Nadine just stood there mouth agape. "I'm pregnant," Quinn cried into her sister's shoulder. Nadine put her arms around Quinn and hugged her. "Get out. Get out of my house." He father said._

_Quinn shot up. "Daddy..." Quinn started. "I don't want you here anymore." He told her. Nadine looked at there mother and said, "Mommy!"_

"_Save it Nadine. If she wanted to do something she would've when she found out," She said through tears. Her father looked at her mother. "You knew?" His voice boomed throughout the house._

_Quinn's mother's face became red. "I-no she never told me..." She said looking nervous. "But you knew. And I needed you. I needed my mom. But you were so scared of what he would do if he knew you just pushed it aside like every other bad feeling in this house..." Quinn sobbed._

"_Don't go trashing our household! You're the disappointment here!" He screamed. "Why daddy? Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?" She asked._

"_No, because you let me down. You were so perfect in every way. You had everything you could ever need." He sighed and put his face in his hands. "Except for a good father figure. I got you instead. You were never there for me like I needed. If something wasn't perfect, it wasn't spoken of. I'm scared and terrified and I needed my parents to help me through. But I see how it is. Don't worry. I'm leaving. Just let me pack my things." Quinn stood up to walk away._

"_You can stay with me or I can drive you somewhere," Nadine offered glaring at her parents. _

"Quinn...I am so sorry." Rachel hugged her friend.

* * *

**DON"T HATE ME FOR THE JESSE THING! Haha there is a reason behind it! I swear! Lol Review please:)**


	10. Meeting in odd places

**Okay so a third update...hahaa I must seem like a loser for updating so much:P PLEASE REVIEW! Thank You:)**

**Chapter Ten: Meeting in odd places**

_Three weeks later:_

Quinn walked through Rachel's house, and into the kitchen. It was a Monday, so Rachel was at school, and her dad's were at work. The blonde only skipped because she had a doctor's appointment. Rachel had, had Finn drive her to school so Quinn could take her car.

She laughed a little. Finn and Rachel still weren't a couple. Since, Rachel wasn't ready. No one really knew why, well, except for Finn and Rachel. (And Jesse but Quinn didn't know that)

Quinn got dressed and made her way to Rachel's car. She was almost three months pregnant, and was not very large. She had a ver small baby bump, that could only be seen if you were actually looking. Which, not very many people did, since no one really knew why she was kicked of the Cheerio's.

When Quinn arrived at the Doctor's office she walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs. She saw so many other pregnant women sitting around her. Ranging from many different ages. Only one caught her eye though.

The girl was short with reddish blonde hair, and she looked to be about six months pregnant. Quinn walked over and sat next to the girl, curious to learn more about her. "Hello, I'm Quinn," She introduced herself as she sat down.

The girl smiled. "Hey, I'm Jazmine. Jaz for short." She laughed and clutched her stomach as she tried to move in her seat. "What are you having?" Quinn asked as she stared off into space. "A girl," Jaz smiled and rubbed her stomach. "You?" She asked.

Quinn looked down at her barley visible stomach and sighed. "Not sure. I'm finding out today." Jaz smiled and stared at Quinn for a moment. "It's going to be a girl," She nodded. Quinn gave her a weird look. "How do you know?" She asked with a laugh.

"I can just tell, it's a gift." Jaz smiled and leaned back in her chair. "How old are you?" Quinn asked sweetly. Jaz looked at her and sighed. "Fourteen. You?" Quinn looked a little shocked at finding out this girl was so young.

"Sixteen," She said and touched her own stomach as she saw Jaz did. "Where's the father?" Quinn asked, letting any and every question out. Which she didn't think was smart. "Not sure. He's probably just as if not more scared than I am. He's fourteen to." Jaz explained. As Quinn just sat and listened.

"Where's your's?" She asked in return. Quinn turned and looked at her. "At school. Waiting for me to actually start talking to him again." Quinn told her. Jaz nodded. "Why aren't you talking to him?" She asked curiously. "I'm not sure." Quinn answered honestly. "Are you keeping your's?" The smaller girl asked.

Quinn shook her head no. "I am. There is no way...that I could give her up. She's my baby. I've already named her. It's Michele," She smiled and stood up when her name got called. "Well, that's me," She said as she waddled away, leaving Quinn alone.

She couldn't help but wonder how that girl planned to keep a baby. She thought it was crazy. She was two years younger, and braver than her. Was she? Was she truly braver? Or was she just...naive. Quinn wasn't sure.

"Quinn Fabray," A nurses name called out. Quinn stood up and walked towards her. She walked into the Doctor's office, where the nurse started to ask her a lot of questions.

When the nurse was done she walked away and in walked the doctor. "Alright Quinn. You ready to see your baby?" He asked and smiled at her. Quinn nodded and he pulled up her shirt, putting the cold gel on her stomach.

She shivered, and he continued. She looked at the monitor. She saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Her baby. The doctor smiled. "It's a girl."


	11. Keep Holding On

**So...I am having more Finn and Rachel in this chapter:) Does anyone want them to share a steamy kiss? Cus I do! Haha:) (That was a spoiler for this chapter)**

**Chapter Eleven: Keep Holding On**

Rachel sat at a table in Spanish waiting for Quinn to show up. Quinn had texted her and said she was on her way. The bell hadn't rang yet, so right before it did, Finn and Puck slipped in and took there seats across from Rachel.

"Hey Rach," Finn smiled. Rachel smiled back and hugged him. "Hello." She greeted and watched him as he sat down next to her. Puck looked at the door as Quinn walked in. Usually she sat at a different table, the one that was behind there's. But today, she surprised him by sitting next to him.

"Hey Puck." She said quietly. "Q," He said as he looked at his backpack. "It's a girl." She told him and the whole table. Rachel stood up and ran over to Quinn. "Aww this is great!" She exclaimed as she hugged her friend. Quinn hugged her back even though she was confused. She didn't understand how it was great.

"The babies a girl?" Puck asked with big eyes. Quinn nodded and Mr. Shuester started class.

**

* * *

**

Puck and Finn sat at a table alone at lunch so they could talk. "She's having my daughter." Puck stated. Finn nodded. "Yeah. Your going to be a dad," Finn gulped, obviously terrified for his friend. "Quinn doesn't want to keep her," Puck sighed sadly and took a bite of his lunch.

"Do you blame her?" The tall boy asked taking a bite of his lunch as well. Puck shook his head no. "We could do it though Finn. I know we could." The mohawked boy looked at the floor listening to all the chatter going on around them.

Rachel spotted them and walked over. "Hello Finn," She smiled and took a seat next to him. "Hey Rachel you look really pretty today," He told her nervously. Puck made a grossed out face and stood up. "This is going to get gross I can feel it," He said before he walked away.

Rachel laughed a little and looked at Finn. "I think we need to talk," She sighed. They had talked about everything but sectionals and she knew that's what was really on both of there minds.

"No we don't," Finn sighed as he looked at the ground. "Tonight. We need to Finn. If we are ever going to move on," She told him and placed her hand on his. He looked at her and half smiled. "I meant what I said." He whispered so no one would here.

She gave him a confused look. "I really do love you." He told her. Finn had made up his mind. He truly felt as though he loved her and now he was going to prove it to her. He wasn't sure how, but he was going to get his girl.

"Finn that's sweet but I can't say it back. I'm not sure about my feelings yet." She had a sad look on her face but Finn just shrugged. "Okay. I was just telling you. I didn't expect you to say it back." he explained. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I'll see you at my house at six." She told him. He nodded and she stood up to dump her tray.

* * *

Finn was nervous as he walked up to ring her door bell. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, he just was. He rang it, and Rachel opened the door. Without a word she ushered him in and the two went to sit on the couch.

A few minutes went by without anyone saying anything. "Finn, I feel like I owe you an explanation." Rachel broke the awkward silence. Finn just nodded, and Rachel went on. "The whole Jesse thing...I'm not really ready to talk about it just yet. And you're the only other person that knows." She sighed.

"Rach. He's a loser ass pansy who can't get laid," Finn said obviously a little frustrated and at a loss with words. Rachel just stared at him in astonishment. "He meant something to me." She stated feeling a little hurt.

"Rachel he hit you. He gave you bruises and made you lie about it. He's an animal and needs to go to jail or something. "Finn...he's just angry. That's all. And I was the only person who allowed him to take his anger out on them. It was my fault." She shook her head and looked at the ground.

Finn scooted closer to her and put his arms around her. "It wasn't your fault." He sighed and kissed her head. "You special and kind, and beautiful. And I love you so much. I will wait for you to. Until you love me. That's how much I care about you." he whispered in her ear. She just smiled and kissed him lightly. He returned the kiss and deepened it. Kissing her harder and faster with more passion and need.

After a little while the two broke apart and turned on the TV to watch a moment. Them being together was enough for the both of them.


	12. Let's talk about Love

**Wow. Chapter twelve already? Haha and we are only maybe halfway through! Are you excited? Lol this story will go all the way up to when Quinn has her baby. And she's what, two months right now? Heck yes! I have quite a few more chapters left! Oh and Tell me how far you want Finn and Rachel to go! Physically and Emotionally! Also tell me what you want to see happen with Quinn and Puck. And what about the baby? What do you want to happen there? This chapter may have a little bit of Finn and Quinn in it, but I DO NOT SHIP THEM AS A COUPLE. JUST AS FRIENDS! :) Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Rachel Berry would be played by me:) Only so I could kiss Cory Montieth:) But don't get me wrong, I love Lea Michele:)**

**Chapter Twelve: Let's Talk About Love**

Quinn sat on her cot in Rachel's room. She didn't feel right being there. She didn't feel like she belonged in her friend's house. Rachel and her Dad's were away visiting Rachel's grandmother, so Quinn was all alone.

She looked down at her three months pregnant belly and sighed. She still had six months left to go. There was no way, she'd be able to hide it from the whole school much longer. Sooner or later everyone would find out.

Quinn heard a knock on the door and walked downstairs to answer it. She opened the door and saw Finn, holding a take out box. "What are you doing here?" Quinn asked surprised. "Rachel told me to bring you dinner since she was gone," He smiled and handed her the box.

"It's Chinese." He told her. She nodded and let him in the door. "Puck misses you Quinn. He said he feels sad without," Finn told a still quiet Quinn, who had dug into her food. "I don't need him." She stated rudely.

After everything, Quinn didn't understand why she still hated him. "Quinn...you need him." He told her. She shook her head no. "He wants to keep the baby," She sighed, "And it scares me. If I listen to him, I'll be a mother at sixteen. And I'm not ready for that. And I just know, if I get close enough to him, I will do as he wants."

He nodded. "Only you can decide what's best for you," He told her. "But I'm telling him you're here by yourself. And I'm also telling him he should come talk to you," Finn stated as he walked out the door. Quinn sighed.

She really hoped Puck would not show up.

**

* * *

**

Only an hour later, the doorbell rang. Quinn got up and opened the door seeing Puck standing there. "Hey," he said quietly. Quinn nodded and allowed him to come inside. "I know your angry with me." Puck told her trying to make her realize he understood.

"I'm not angry anymore," She told him. He nodded. "You have every right to be." Puck walked over and sat down next to the blonde that was carrying his baby. "I mean I knocked you up Q." He put his face in his hands and she patted his back. "I can't blame it all on you. It takes two to tango," She told him.

He sat up and gave her a confused look. "It means that it wasn't just you who had sex. It was me as well. Obviously, it took the both of us to get into this mess," She laughed, "We should've never slept together in the first place. I mean or at least we should've used protection. I tried but no...someone didn't do it," She laughed. And Puck's face looked mad.

"Excuse me?" he said irritated. "What?" She asked. "Do you enjoy making me feel like shit?" He asked obviously upset. "What? No...Puck what's going on?" Quinn asked and stood up. Puck stood up as well.

"You just brought up a huge mistake of mine. Did you really think I'd just be laughing?" He asked and shook his head. Quinn was still confused. "Noah Puckerman. You know that is not what I was trying to do." She rolled her eyes. "And what was the mistake Puck? Sleeping with me? Or ever even being my friend in the first place!" She yelled.

He looked up at her and shook his head. "Maybe both," he muttered before storming out.

That night, Quinn laid on her cot alone and cried. There was no way she was keeping this baby. She couldn't do it alone. She wasn't going to do it alone either.

* * *

Finn laid on his bed and smiled. He was so excited for his friend. Puck was talking to the girl that he loved and Finn just knew they would end up happy. Or at least he hoped. Before he went to bed, he checked his phone. He saw he had two new messages.

_Hey Finn. I just wanted to say, that when I get back, I think we should go out on a date:)- Rachel*_

Finn smiled and responded back to her. Then he checked his other message.

_Thanks for the advice dumbass. Now she doesn't want anything to do with me- Puckasaurus Rex_

Finn shook his head and responded, then settled into his bed to sleep.

* * *

**So answer those questions at the top! Hit that review button people:)**


	13. I want you to love me again

**Okay so someone asked me if I have a Twitter! The answer? I do indeed have one. I just don't use it haha but if you guys would like me to use it, just tell me:) Okay so here is chapter thirteen! **

**Chapter Thirteen: I want you to love me again**

It had been a week since everything had happened between Quinn and Puck. Quinn found that she actually wanted to be happy with him. She just didn't know how to make it happen. Quinn only had five months left, until she was going to have the baby. So she really needed to find adoptive parents.

And that was her plan. She was going to skip school and go looking. She had found a few in the paper, and only one she liked. The parents names were, Donna and Harold Duncan. Quinn drove to the address that was in the paper, and pulled into the driveway.

She checked her appearance then, got out and walked up to the door a frown on her face the whole way. She knocked, and within minutes a woman answered, she seemed in her early forties and had red long hair.

"Hello, you must be Quinn. You contacted us about the baby." The woman smiled.

**

* * *

**

Finn walked down the hallway with purpose. When he finally found who he was trying to find, he started running to get to them. "Rachel!" He yelled. She turned around and smiled. "Hello Finn," She greeted.

"So about that date." He laughed. She smiled shyly and took in his appearance. "Yes, about that date..." She started.

"Tonight?" He asked. Her face lit up and she nodded, "Tonight." She agreed.

He walked away and knew who he had to find now. Puck. When he did find him, trying to get some kid's lunch money, he was a little nervous. "Puck!" He shouted. Puck turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Dude! You suck!" He yelled as he walked over and hit Finn upside the head. "What? Why?" He asked. Puck rolled his eyes. "You ruined it for me and Quinn!" He raised his voice.

Finn looked down at the floor. "Sorry about that." he sighed sadly. Puck nodded. "It's no problem. She probably doesn't need me anyways."

* * *

Finn and Rachel had agreed he would pick her up at seven, and that they would go to a Baseball game. It was about Six, and Finn still wasn't ready. He had forty five minutes to get ready, and he wasn't sure what he was going to wear. He decided on a pair of blue jeans, and a striped shirt that he loved. He looked himself over in the mirror, and brushed his hair a little bit.

He looked at the clock. It said 6:10. He still had thirty five minutes. He walked downstairs and saw his mom sitting on the couch watching TV. "Mom, can we talk?" He asked her quietly. She nodded and turned down the television.

"What is it baby?" She asked with a smile. He gulped. "I told Rachel I loved her." He smiled. His mom shook her head. "Finn...finally." She laughed. He got a weird look on his face. She looked at him and laughed. "I always knew you two would end up together. Ever since the day I found you guys down in the basement." She chuckled again. Finn nodded remembering that.

They were both, fourteen and, Rachel was down in the basement with Finn, neither one of them had, had there first kiss so they had decided it would be less awkward if the got over it together. Right as they did kiss, a real kiss, Finn's mom walked downstairs with wide eyes.

"We had only kissed for like a second mom," He laughed. "I know you explained that to me baby. But I'm glad you told, was that all you wanted to talk about?" She asked He shook his head no. "She hasn't said it back. I'm not going to rush her, I'm just worried." He sighed.

"She'll tell you if and when she'd ready," His mom explained. Finn nodded once again and walked back into his room. He hoped she would be ready soon.

**

* * *

**

Finn walked up to Rachel's door, and rang the door bell. An African American man, Leroy, answered. "Hello Finn. Nice to see you." He smiled and welcomed the tall boy inside.

"Rachel's still upstairs getting ready, so we need to have a little talk with you." Hiram, Rachel's other dad said. "Okay." Finn agreed. "Well, we like you a lot. And we don't want you to hurt our daughter." Leroy explained.

"I won't hurt her. I love her." He kicked himself mentally for his choice of words. Hiram smiled. "You do huh?" He asked. Leroy just looked angry. "I have for a while." he confirmed. "Your to young to know what love is." Leroy stated shaking his head.

Finn looked at him in shock. "Sir, with all due respect, I do know what love is. Love is when you can't go a second without thinking about someone. Love is when you care about them more than you care about yourself. Love is a bond that should never be broken. It's a beautiful and special thing that I feel for your daughter. I would die for her. I am in love with your daughter." He gulped hoping he wouldn't get punched.

At that moment Rachel came running down the stairs. She had obviously heard the whole thing. She ran over and sat in his lap while giving him a hug. "I am so lucky to have a caring guy like you. I can promise you, I will say it back to you." She whispered, and gave him a light kiss to his lips.

"Well, we are leaving for the game." She smiled and the two walked out the door.

* * *

**What did you think? That chapter was more of a filler than a real chapter haha OKAY! So I have more questions for you. DO you want Rachel to say I love you back soon? How far do you want them to go emotionally and physically? Should Quinn and Puck be a couple soon? And what about the baby? Should they keep her?**

**Review please:)**


	14. Beth I hear you calling

**Okay, so for anyone wondering. I am a die hard Finchel fan. Haha. I love them so much. I am also a die hard Quick fan:) lol just in case you wanted to know:) Haha and I had some time to kill so I'm writing another chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee:( If I did live in a magical and mystical world where I did own Glee, Cory Montieth would be my Boyfriend, and Lea Michele would be my best friend:) **

**Chapter Fourteen: Beth I hear you calling**

Quinn had talked to Donna all morning. And realized, that Donna Duncan, had a daughter. One they had disowned, because she was pregnant. When she found out there daughter's name, she was shocked. Jazmine Duncan. Donna had shown Quinn a picture of their daughter, and she knew right then, that it was Jaz.

Quinn asked where Jaz was saying and Donna told her. Quinn also told her that there was no way she was giving her kid to someone who threw out there own child because of a silly mistake. One Quinn had made, and had gotten kicked out of her own house for.

She left and had every intention of going to the address after school the next day. But first she needed to eat. And maybe do a little shopping.

**

* * *

**

When Quinn got to Rachel's house, she unlocked the door, and found that the only person home was Hiram Berry. "Hello, Mr. Berry do you know where Rachel is?" Quinn asked with a sigh. She really wanted to talk to her best friend right now.

"Quinn sweetie, call me Hiram. And she's on a date with Finn," He smiled. Quinn half smiled and began to walk upstairs to the room that Rachel and her shared.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked kindly. Quinn turned and looked at him. For once, an adult in her life was actually caring about her. Not about the mistake she had made.

"I'm really stressed out." She confessed. He nodded and motioned for her to come sit next to him. "Quinn honey. What do you expect? Nothing's the same for you right now, and your experiencing things that are more mature than your used to." He explained. She nodded and sighed. "I just don't know what to do," She let one tear fall down her face.

"Quinn Fabray. You are a strong girl. You always no what to do, no matter what the situation. You will find a way to make this better, I promise. In Five months, this will all seem so normal. And you'll be surprised what it feels like to not be pregnant. But for right now, just enjoy the time you have before you bring a baby into this world. Find out who you are, and what you want to do with the rest of your life," He smiled. And so did Quinn.

She leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you so much." She said. He nodded and she walked upstairs to go thinks.

* * *

Quinn heard the bedroom door opening and saw Rachel walk inside. "Today was amazing. Finn is just the greatest guy." She giggled as she laid down on her bed. Quinn smiled warmly at Rachel. Very happy that her friend was happy. "So how'd it go with the adoptive parents today?" Rachel asked taking off her shoes.

"I can't give them my baby." Quinn told her, stood up and went to sit by her on her bed. "Why not?" She asked confused. "They kicked their own daughter out of their house because she made a mistake." Quinn told her, anger building up.

"Aww. What did she do?" Rachel asked and stood up to go grab pajamas. "She got pregnant, so they wanted a new baby to raise. One that they felt they could do a better job at raising then they did with Jaz," The blonde told her friend.

"Jaz?" The tiny brunette questioned. "A girl I met at a doctor's appointment, and the almost adoptive parent's daughter." She told her. Rachel nodded and changed. "I hope you find somebody else, if that's what you still want." She said going and sitting on the bed next to Quinn.

"Of course that's what I want. I can't raise a baby. I'm sixteen." Quinn explained. Rachel nodded. "You can do whatever you want. Your decision will be backed up by me and the whole glee club Quinn. We are your friends, we'll be there for you no matter what." Rachel told her, then hugged her.

"I'm going to bed. You don't have to, but try to be quiet." Rachel smiled, stood up and turned off the light. Quinn changed then got onto her cot and was about to go to sleep until Rachel said something.

"By the way, tomorrow we are trading beds."

**

* * *

**

Puck walked down the hallway, on his way to Glee club. He had something to say to Quinn. And he wanted it to be said now. When he entered the room, he saw everyone talking and laughing.

"Quinn!" He yelled. She looked up and walked over to him. She threw her arms around his neck to hug him. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled into his shirt. "It's okay Baby. I was going to apologize to you." he laughed. She looked up.

"You have nothing to apologize for." She told him. He kissed her forehead and she smiled. "I haven't told my mom yet." He confessed. Quinn nodded. "We'll need to do that, won't we," She giggled. He nodded.

Quinn sat down and Puck walked up to Mr. Shuester and whispered in his ear. Mr. Shuester nodded and Puck got all the boys to come down to sit in a semi circle in the middle of the choir room. "I have a song to sing with my boys." Puck said with a smile.

They sang "Beth." And Quinn was confused. Puck stood up and walked over to her. "I know your not keeping her, but I think we should name her Beth. If you'd let me, I'd really like to be there when she's born." He smiled. Quinn let a few tears go down her cheek and she nodded. "I'd love it if you were there with me." She told him honestly.

Puck ran over and pressed a meaningful kiss to her lips. There were some aww's and some get a room's, but they didn't care.

* * *

**Okay, did you like this one? Please review, this chapter AND the last chapter. There are questions on the end of the last chapter that I'd love for y'all to answer:)**

**Read and Review:) And I hope you guys are loving this. And I hope you don't expect it to end soon, because it's far from finished.**


	15. Friends Forever

**Hello Good people:) How are you on this fine day? In the mood to read another chapter? I think so!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Friends Forever**

"PUT ME DOWN! AH!" Rachel yelled and giggled as Finn threw her over his shoulder and wouldn't let her down, no matter how much she squirmed. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled and laughed. Then put her down on the couch. She smiled up at him, and he began to kiss her.

"Finn...you are so perfect. I really do love you." She sighed happily. His face was filled with all kinds of joy. He didn't know it would feel this good to hear it said back. "I love you to babe." He smiled and kissed her once again.

Quinn walked down the stairs, and laughed. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked. They shook there heads no and told her to come join them. "We should all four hang out together like we used to. We haven't had much time for friends lately." Finn stated.

Quinn nodded. "Would you like me to invite Puck over?" She asked. They both nodded, and Rachel moved from her seat next to Finn, and into his lap. She leaned into him close. "I really shouldn't be in a relationship this early after what happened with me and Jesse, but I can't help it. It's you. It's always been you." She whispered in his ear. Finn grinned and kissed her.

"Ew. You guys make my baby sick." She told them flatly. They laughed and Rachel snuggled into Finn more. "Are you going to text Puck or not?" She asked with fake sarcasm.

The blonde nodded and texted him. When he texted back she smiled. "He said he'll be here in ten minutes." She told them they nodded and the three started talking about school and other stuff.

**

* * *

**

Puck arrived, and the real party began. Everyone was laughing and talking like they used to. Until Quinn said one thing, she didn't know would turn into a discussion. "Oh Puck. We need to set up an appointment with some more adoptive parents." She smiled.

Puck frowned. "No we don't," he muttered. He looked at Quinn's stomach and sighed. "Puck sweetie. Trust me, I don't want to either," Puck cut her of before she could finish.

"Then let's not." He added in. She sighed. "We'll talk about this later." The Blonde told him. He nodded. The two looked at their friends who had been watching the whole exchange. "Wanna watch a movie?" Finn asked.

Everyone nodded, and he turned on West Side Story. Rachel's favorite. They all four sat on the couch, in a boy-girl, boy-girl pattern. It went, Finn, Rachel, Puck, then Quinn.

During the movie Puck groaned and leaned down to talk to Quinn. "Ew. They are being cute. It's really disturbing." He told her. Quinn giggled, and looked at Finn and Rachel.

The tiny brunette was sitting in the tall quarterbacks's lap. He had his arms around her waist, and her arms were around his neck. They were obviously whispering to each other and being romantic. Quinn smiled.

"Want that someday." She whispered to him. Puck looked at her confused. "Want what?" He. asked. The blonde mother of his unborn child looked up at him. "To be in love without any strings attached." She explained. He nodded.

"Do you think we could ever have that?" He asked. She nodded. "I hope."

* * *

"Finn!" A sing songy voice yelled from the living room. The tall boy looked up from the magazine he was reading, and knew immediately, that it was Kurt. "In here!" He yelled. He could hear foot steps making there way to his room.

"So give me the deets about you and Rachel." Kurt smiled. Finn just laughed. "We are dating." He said blandly. The smaller boy rolled his eyes. "And?" Kurt asked. The quarterback stared at him for a few moments. "And...we are happy." He told the other boy.

"Have you told her you loved her yet? Because we all know you do." Kurt smiled brightly again. "Yes I have told her." Finn sighed. He hated talking about girls with Kurt. "Oh! I can't wait for the wedding!" Kurt exclaimed then ran out.

Finn just laughed, at his almost step brother's joke. Normally, that would've made Finn a little nervous. Talking about marriage at sixteen. But Finn knew, the Rachel and him would hopefully make it. So it just didn't seem to weird to him.

**

* * *

**

**I forgot to tell you guys, Carole and Burt are engaged:) Lol and QUESTIONS: What would you like to see happen? Lol okay review:)**


	16. Houston, we have a problem

****

Okay. I watched West Side Story today. That was an amazing musical. It was so great. The ending was like intense...lol I recommend anyone who hasn't watched it, should. Oh and BTW someone asked me who Dante was. You know, because my name is Dante4everfan. Dante Falconeri from General Hospital:) Lol my old obsession that I had before I even knew Glee existed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee:( If I did, Quinn wouldn't have been so mean to people in the beginning.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Houston, we have a problem**

Rachel sat with Finn's arms around her. And she was so happy. She didn't ever want this to end. "I love spending time with you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and sighed. "I just, love you and everything about you." He gave her his signature smiled, and the two went back to watching television.

"Finn...your amazing." She giggled. The pair stood up and walked into Rachel's kitchen to get something to drink. Rachel sat on the counter while Finn got them some water. After he got it, he walked over to her, and set down the waters next to her. "You so hot." he laughed.

Rachel looked down at herself. She had her hair in two messy braids. She was wearing a pair of boxer shorts, and a tank top. And no makeup. "Wait! I take that back!" He shouted. Rachel sighed. She knew this was all to good to be true.

"Your to special for a word like hot. Your beautiful." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Finn was standing in between her legs. Rachel kissed Finn, and smiled at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he picked her up.

The two began to kiss passionately against the fridge, until they heard someone clear their throat. "Okay. I know you guys are in this whole romantic stage or whatever, but must we remember what making out leads to..." Quinn explained, pointing to her belly.

Finn put Rachel down, and his face turned bright red. "Sorry." he said nervously. The blonde laughed. "Finn, it was a joke. For the most part. Just make sure you keep it in your pants." Quinn said and rolled her eyes.

Finn just nodded while Rachel giggled.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Quinn..." Puck started as he watched the blonde attempt to paint her toenails. "Yes, Puck?" She answered sweetly. The two were hanging out at Puck's house. They had been spending a lot of time together, lately.

"What are we going to do?" Puck asked with a sigh. "What do you mean?" She questioned, and looked up at him with a smile. "We've been putting of the inevitable." Puck told her. She looked at him, but never said a word. "Your almost five months pregnant. We need to decide what we are going to do about the baby." He started.

Quinn nodded. "Your right. We do need to decide." She nodded. Puck went and sat down next to her. He kissed her forehead and looked at her stomach, which was getting large. "You know what I want." He said quietly, looking away from her.

"Puck look at me." She told him. He didn't turn. "Noah Puckerman. You turn and look at me right now." She demanded, sweetness in her ever so demanding voice. He turned and looked up at her with sad eyes.

"We can't keep her, Puck. It won't work. It would ruin her life." Quinn told him rubbing his back. "How?" He asked. "She wouldn't get the kind of support she needs." The blonde explained.

"We would give her the best life possible Quinn. All a kid really needs, is two parents that will be there for them, and support them." He told her. "She needs adults." She told him. "Beth needs us." He said. "If you name her, it's only going to be that much harder to give her up," Quinn explained, pressing a hand to her stomach.

"Bethany Marie Puckerman. Beth for short." He stated matter of factly. "Puck..." Quinn started. "What? All I did was name her." He said sadly.

"We can't do this Puck. You aren't ready to be a father, and I'm not ready to be a mother." She explained. "I'm ready to try." He said honestly. "I don't know if I am." She told him, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"He named her?" Rachel asked her friend, who was sitting next to her on the floor of her room. Quinn was sobbing without a stop. The blonde nodded. "I love her Rachel. I love Bethany Marie Puckerman. I want to keep her. I want her to be mine forever. My little girl. I want to raise her, and love her, and do whatever she needs, I just can't!" Quinn cried.

"Yes you can!" Rachel raised her voice as she stood up. "I don't care what anyone says. If you want her, you can have her. And you know you have at least, twelve people that will back you up." She told the still sobbing blonde.

"I just don't know. What if I can't do it?" Quinn asked her friend. Rachel helped the pregnant blonde up, and sighed. "You'll be able to." The tiny girl told her. Quinn nodded, not believing her. She wasn't confident at all.

Quinn began to walk to the door and Rachel stopped her. "Where are you going?" Rachel asked. The mother to be looked at her friend and faked a smile. "I just really want to be alone." Then she walked out the door, and down the stairs, then out the front door.

**

* * *

**

Finn was bored, so he decided to go to the river that him and Puck loved. When he got there, he was shocked to find his blonde, pregnant, friend sitting there all alone. "Hey. Quinn? What are you doing here?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"I needed to think." She told him. The tall boy nodded and sat down next to her. "You know, it's going to be okay. No matter what you decide Quinn. It's going to be alright." He explained to her. "How are you guys all so sure about that?" She asked, very confused.

"I just know these things." He told her with a smile. She looked at him. "Puck isn't ready." She sighed and looked at the water. "Is any guy ever truly ready?" He asked. She looked at him once again. "I'm not ready." She sighed again.

"Of course your not. You scared. And you have every reason to be. It's a scary situation, and you have a big decision to make." He tilted his head and gave her a sympathetic look.

"What should I do?" She whispered through tears. "I can't answer that. You're the only one who knows what's right for you. No one can make this decision for you. Only you can decide if your ready." He explained and stood up.

"Thank you." She cried. He looked at her strangely "For what?" he asked with a laugh. "For everything." She told him. He nodded, and walked away. Disappearing out of sight.

* * *

**Okay, so...pretty much, you'll know I'm doing a sequel if Quinn keeps the baby. And idk if I'm doing a sequel or not yet. We still have quite a few more chapters to go:) Okay so question answering time! What do you want to see with Finn and Rachel? Sequel or fine with just this one? And how am I doing so far?**

**Toodles:)**


	17. You get what you need

**I find it funny, that it seems like a lot of my fans hate finchel. Lol it's only funny, because on the character thingy (The one that says who this is about) It says, Finn and Rachel:) haha They are my favorite couple, besides Quick. So if I do a sequel, it will be about them, just as much as it is about Quick.**

**Chapter Seventeen: You get what you need**

"Yes. Uh huh. Yes, I know haha. Mhmm. I love you. Yep, love you more. Bye babe." Rachel said into her phone. Finn had told her he needed to go to the store, so Rachel had offered to go. She had just gotten off the phone with him.

After she had finished shopping, she was about to go check out, but she had ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." She stuttered. She looked up and saw none other than Jesse St. James. "It's okay. Rachel, is that you?" He asked sweetly.

"Hello Jesse." She greeted. "How have you been?" He asked awkwardly. She nodded. "Good. It hasn't been that long Jesse." She spat out. "I know. I just thought I'd tell you, I've started going to therapy. I'm trying to get better." He told her.

She looked at him and nodded. "Well, congratulations." She said with a fake smile then walked off to go pay.

She walked outside, so her dad could bring her to Finn's house.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rachel walked up to Finn's door, and knocked. He answered it and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her, and then the two walked to get the rest of the groceries.

Rachel told her dad she was staying. When they got back inside, they began putting things away. "You'll never guess who I ran into at the store." Rachel told him. Finn looked at her strangely. "Who?" He asked.

"Jesse." She told him with hate in her face. "Jesse. St. Jackass?" He questioned. Rachel looked over at him and laughed. "Yes, him." She said with a smile.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Finn asked running over and pulling her into a hug. "He never touched me. Well, he did but it was an accident." She told him realizing that, that was probably a bad way to put it.

"Rachel..." Finn started. She put a finger up to his mouth to shush him. Then pulled it back slowly. She leaned up and kissed him softly. She pulled back for a split second then kissed him again, but this time, a better and longer kiss.

She pulled back once again and looked up at him. "You don't need to worry about it. I'm fine," She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I always worry about you." He sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quinn's phone vibrated on the bed Rachel was letting her use. She looked at it.

_My mom wants to know if you need any pregnant chick clothes-Puckasaurus Rex_

She laughed. Quinn and Puck had told his mother, a little while back. She wasn't happy with them, but she figured the damage was already done.

_Your mom doesn't need to buy me things:)-Quinny_

She wrote with a smile. She started to wonder where Rachel was, then remembered she said something about the store.

_Okay well she said she was going to anyways:)-Puckasaurus Rex_

_Tell her I said thank you-Quinny_

_Will do- Puckasaurus Rex_

**

* * *

**

_Knock-Knock._

Quinn knocked on the white, wooden door, then waited a few seconds. Just then the small girl she had been waiting for answered. "Quinn?" She questioned. The blonde smiled and looked at the tiny girl, who looked as though she was going to pop at any second. "Hello Jaz." She said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked ushering her inside. "I just needed someone to talk to. Someone who doesn't know me very well." She confessed. Jaz nodded and the two girls sat down on the couch.

* * *

_Berry, I need to talk to you- Puckasaurus Rex_

_Okay, go ahead Noah.- Rachel*_

_No. In person.- Puckasaurus Rex_

_When?- Rachel*_

_Soon- Puckasaurus Rex_

_Okay? Is there something wrong?- Rachel*_

_Not quite- Puckasaurus Rex_

_Be at my house at five- Rachel*_

_kk thanks- Puckasaurus Rex_

**

* * *

**

**So...what'd you think? Heh? I love reviews:)**


	18. I wanna know what love is

**Here is the next chapter! Hehe lol Two updates in one day lol :) The story is flowing quite nicely, if I do say so myself.**

**Chapter Eighteen: I wanna know what love is**

After being at Jazmine's house, all day, Quinn knew hat she needed to do. She knew what she needed to know, and she knew what she needed to tell everyone. She knew exactly what she was going to do with the baby.

She decided, to go to Finn's house because she figured Rachel would be there.

**

* * *

**

As five O' clock rolled around, Rachel waited on her front porch. She saw a familiar car pull up and she stood. Puck jumped out of the car and walked over to her. The two hugged and then he pulled her over to his car.

"Get in." He told her. She looked confused. "Okay?" She questioned. She got in his car and they drove to a neighborhood that was pretty close to the school. They pulled up to a house that was blue, and had a white picket fence around it.

"It's so cute." Rachel smiled. They got out and Puck walked up to the door. He opened it, and they walked inside. He showed her around. Then, they got to one door that had wooden blocks on it that spelled out "Beth."

He opened the door, and inside was a nursery. It was pink and had a crib, and toys and clothes. "Oh my...Noah." Rachel said in shock. "Do you think Quinn will like it?" He asked.

"I think Quinn isn't sure if she is keeping the baby or not yet." Rachel explained. "I got three jobs, and bought this house from my grandma. I don't have to pay anything on it yet. It's all being paid until I'm twenty one." Puck told her.

Rachel nodded. "How did you afford this stuff?" She asked. "I have three jobs." He told her. She nodded once again. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

Quinn rang the doorbell to Finn's house. Carole answered, and smiled. Quinn had been over here in a few months. "Hello, Quinn." She smiled. Carole looked down at Quinn's stomach and frowned.

"Your in quite a mess, aren't you young lady." She sighed. Quinn nodded and placed a protective hand on her stomach. "Yes I am. But I don't care. I have the love and support of the people I want it from. And nobody is going to make me feel bad about this." She held back her tears.

Carole nodded. "I'm not judging you sweetie. I'm just saying, you've probably got a lot of stress in your life right now." Carole explained. "Can I talk to Finn and Rachel please?" She asked. Carole nodded.

"Sure."

Quinn walked into Finn's room. He was playing video games alone. "Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked. "She had to go talk to Puck." he told her not paying much attention. "Can I talk to you for a minute Finn? No distractions?" She asked.

He nodded, and paused the game. "What's up" He asked with a smile.

**

* * *

**

The car ride back to Rachel's house was pretty silent. "So, regionals is in two months. Do you think we are ready?" Puck asked trying to make conversation. "I think we are ready for anything." Rachel told him.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked. She nodded, letting him know that he could continue. "Are you in love with Finn?" He asked. "Very Much so." She told him. The sound of Finn's name bringing a sparkle to her eyes.

"How do you know?" Puck asked quietly. "The way I feel around him. And the way I care about him. And so much more." Rachel told him.

He nodded. "I think I'm in love with Quinn."

* * *

"I'm going to keep the baby." Quinn confessed. Finn's eyes got a little wider, and a smile crept onto his face. "Really? Have you told Puck?" He asked. She shook her head no. "I wanted to tell someone else first, and see how they reacted." She told him.

"He's going to be so happy Quinn. This is what he wants. But that's not why your doing it right?" he asked. "No. It's not. I can't see my life without her now." She explained.

"It makes sense. And you know, that everyone in Glee club will back you up right?" he asked her. She nodded. 'I know that. And that's why I'm confident I can do this." She smiled, hugged him, then left.

**

* * *

**

"Noah, that's great!" Rachel squealed. He rolled his eyes. "I knew you would react like that." He chuckled. "Are you going to tell her?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm not sure." He confessed. "You need to tell her!" The tiny brunette shouted.

* * *

**So, did you love it? Hate it? **


	19. It all comes down to me and you

**Someone, Jaime I think it was, said they wanted another chapter:) So here it is. Oh, and btw, everyone that had reviewed, WILL be getting a thank you message when this is over:)**

**Chapter Nineteen: It all comes down to me and you**

Quinn was laying on her bed, on a Saturday, being bored. Rachel was out with Finn, and Puck wasn't coming over for another hour. She heard a knock on the door and went down to answer it.

She was shocked when she saw who stood there. "Mom?" She questioned, surprise in her voice. "Hi Quinny." She smiled. Quinn walked out onto the porch and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I miss you sweetie. I just wanted to see how you were doing." She told her. The pregnant teen frowned. "Well, you saw me." She said rudely. "Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" She scolded. "I didn't know I was counted as a daughter anymore." Quinn stated.

"Of course you are." She smiled and hugged Quinn. The expectant mother didn't reciprocate it. She just let her mother put her arms around her. "And when you give up the baby, I want you to come home," Her mother smiled wider.

"I'm keeping her." Quinn told her looking at the ground. "Quinn. You can't. Your not ready." The older blonde shook her head. "I can do anything I put my mind to." She told her.

"Well, I would love for you to come home anyways, but your father won't allow it." Her mother sighed sadly. "Okay. Then he doesn't approve. I don't need him." Quinn said before going inside and shutting the door.

**

* * *

**

Puck sat in his room crying. Yeah, Puck cried. He would never admit it, but on the night he found out Quinn was pregnant, he went home and cried like a little girl. But today, he was crying, because he was scared. He had really started thinking about his future right then, and right there, and he was afraid he was going to mess it up.

After a few minutes of crying had past, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Go away," he sniffled. "Puck it's me." Anna, Puck's little sister said. She was twelve, and they had a very good relationship.

"Go away." He said loudly. The door opened and Anna took a seat next to him on the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly. "Peachy." He said sarcastically.

"You know, Noah, it's going to be okay." She told him quietly. "How can you be so sure? What If I screw up like dad did?" He asked seriously. "You've helped take care of me." She said quietly and hugged him. "You've been helping mom with me since I was four. And you know what? Who gives a shit about dad?" Anna asked.

Puck gave her a look because she cussed. "Noah, seriously though. Your not him. Nor will you ever be." Anna comforted him. "You don't know me Anna. I'm a player. I'm just as bad as him," he sighed and looked at the floor.

"Are you planning on leaving Quinn?" She questioned. Puck looked at her disgusted. "Hell No!" he practically yelled. "Then your not like dad." She told him. He nodded. "Maybe not," he sighed and hugged her.

"You're an alright little sister." he laughed. "Alright? If I wouldn't have come in here and given you this pep talk, you'd probably still be crying like a pansy! I'm amazing!" Anna laughed, being dead serious. She hugged him one last time then ran off.

Oh yeah, Puck thought he'd done a good job helping with Anna.

* * *

"Finn, where are we going?" Rachel asked with a laugh. They'd been in the car for twenty minutes, with the radio turned up loud as they sang and laughed. Finn shrugged. "Not sure." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't!" She shouted over the music. "Hey Jude! Don't bring me down! Just take a sad song! And make it better!" Finn sang over Rachel's voice, then looked at her and smiled.

"I love you!" he shouted over the very loud music. Rachel turned away, then looked at him playfully. "Oh what? Did you say something?" She asked teasing him. He turned down the music. "I said I love you," He smiled and grabbed deer hand.

"I heard you." She laughed. Finn's face fell playfully. "Well, thanks for saying it back!" he fake pouted and turned up the music. "I LOVE YOU!" She shouted. He turned and looked at her. The smile was growing. "That's more like it!" He shouted as well, then pulled over just so he could kiss her.

"You are so amazing. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Rachel told him holding his face in her hands. "I don't just love you, I'm in love with you." She confessed. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I'm in love with you as well." He said and smiled triumphantly. "What do you love about me?" She asked playfully. "Hmmmm? Well, I love your craziness hah. I love your hair, and your eyes, and your humor, and hmmm what else? I love your great body," he started. She laughed at the last one and continued to listen.

"I love the way you make me feel when I'm around you. And I love the way you care about everyone, I love how you listen to me. I love how you love me. I love those late night make out sessions in my basement." He winked as she said the last one. "So many more it's hard to list baby." he smiled and kissed her head.

"I love everything about you as well." She laughed and smiled, as he began to drive again.

**

* * *

**

**Lol so the end of the chapter? Haha kinda cheesy:) Sorry. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. My life would Suck without You

**Hey, :) You guys ready for another fantastic chapter! Lol this chapter may be short. But don't worry, it's going to have Quinn/Puck talk sweetly about the baby:) Then lol okay, so I couldn't resist. Were you wondering about the late night make out sessions in Finn's basement? Haha cus as soon as I wrote that, I super wanted to write about it!**

**Chapter Twenty: My Life would Suck Without you**

Quinn saw Puck standing, right where they were supposed to meet, at the park. "Hey," She said with a smile. He smiled back and hugged her. "Hey. I have something I want to show you." he told her. She nodded. "But first we need to talk." She said.

His face fell. He was afraid of where this talk would go. "Okay go ahead and start." He suggested. She nodded and took a seat on a bench. Puck came and sat down next to her. "Well, I have made a decision about Bethany." Quinn explained.

He smiled brightly. "We're keeping her aren't we?" Puck asked, joy becoming apparent. "How did you know?" She asked. "You called her Bethany. You told me, it's harder to let go of something that's named." He explained. She nodded. "Your smarter than people give you credit for." She laughed.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Now can I show you something?" He asked. She nodded and the two walked to his car. When they got in and turned on the radio. They drove and sang, while talking about the baby. Puck turned down the radio, and his face became serious.

"I love you, and I'm about to prove it." He gulped hoping she wouldn't be mad or laugh at him. She did laugh, but not at him. "If your talking about sex I'm not really in the mood." She laughed. He looked at her weird and shook his head. "No...I'm talking about this..." He said as they pulled into the driveway of the little blue house.

"Puck, it's so cute." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Why are we here?" She asked. He smiled. "I own this place." He told her, puffing out his chest. "Really?" She asked in amazement. He nodded, and got out of the car. Followed quickly by Quinn. "You can't live at Rachel's forever." he told her.

She sighed and nodded. They walked inside and Quinn's jaw dropped. The place was adorable. Everything she could ever wish for. "Is this for the three of us?" She asked. He nodded once again and walked her to the rooms. Their were three bedrooms, and Quinn quickly found the one labeled, "Beth."

She opened the door and gasped. Taking in everything. "It's so beautiful." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She turned around and Puck saw the look on her face. "Oh...woah. Don't cry. What did I do wrong?" He asked, obviously worried he had upset her.

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing wrong. It's all so perfect. Thank you." She said, as she ran and hugged him. "We can do this." He whispered into her ear. "I think we can to." She told him. "Puck...don't think you have to marry me though." She sighed sadly.

"What?" He asked with a laugh. "You don't have to marry me. I know, you probably think that's the right thing to do," She sighed once again. Which, was a part of what he was thinking. "I know. And we'll take this one step at a time baby." He winked and pulled her into a kiss.

"I am so lucky." She said through a smile. He raised an eyebrow. "How?" He asked. "I have you. That's all I could ever ask for." She smiled and kissed him once again. "I love you." he told her, pulling her closer to him. "I love you to."

**

* * *

**

"Finn...your mom is right upstairs," Rachel giggled as Finn kissed her neck. "Your...point.." He asked as he kissed her. "She could walk down at any moment." She laughed, as his kisses trailed up to her face. "Shhhhhh." She said before he kissed her lips.

The kiss deepened, and he began to rub her leg. The two were so into the kiss, they didn't hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ummm...Finn...your mother wants you." Kurt chuckled. Finn looked up for a second then sighed. "Tell her I'm busy with something." He laughed and looked down at Rachel, who was practically underneath him.

"Busy with something?" She asked trying not to laugh. "Yep." He said, kissing her hair, then her forehead, then her lips. She deepened the kiss and began to rub his back. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

"Carole, he said he was busy with something." he said over dramatically. Carole cocked and eyebrow. "Oh really?" She asked. "What is he doing?" Kurt smiled. "Well...ummmm playing with Rachel." Kurt smiled. Carole rolled her eyes.

"Playing?" She questioned. The boy nodded. "It was pretty grossening." he giggled. Carole nodded. "Try to go get him again. I need to talk to him." She told the younger boy. Kurt nodded. "Okay, I'll try again." He told her, as he walked to the stairs.

Kurt heard laughing, and walked down the stairs. He saw the couch, and saw Finn's shirt on the floor. "Your so sexy," Rachel mumbled sarcastically. "I know...haha why do you think I took my shirt off?" Finn joked then kissed her again.

"Oh ew. Finn your mother really needs you." Kurt told him. Finn looked up at him, a pleading look in his eyes. "Man, can't you see that I am _truly_ busy? Do a dude a favor, go stall my mother." Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel again. She pushed him away. "Go talk to your mother." She demanded, kissing him quickly, then sliding out from under him.

She threw him his shirt then went to stand by Kurt. Finn pouted and Kurt and Rachel laughed. "Your pathetic." Rachel laughed. Finn threw his shirt on and began to walk up the stairs. He kissed her cheek then began to walk up the stairs. "WE WILL CONTINUE THIS!" The tall boy yelled, leaving Rachel and Kurt with smiles on there faces.

* * *

**Oh those two crazy kids haha. Okay, so that was just a fun chapter I thought I'd throw in:) Haha The rest of the plot will come afterwards:)**


	21. Regionals

**So...this chapter skips a few months into the future! :D Hehe enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Regionals**

Rachel looked at herself, in the mirror. She was all dressed for Regionals. Her dress was on, her hair was done, her makeup was finished. Quinn walked into the dressing room and hugged her friend. "It's been a long year." She whispered. Rachel nodded. "Crazy to." Rachel laughed to herself.

Quinn smiled and released the small girl. She placed a hand on her stomach and laughed. "This all seems so unreal." She giggled and took a seat on the dressing room couch. The two girls were alone, and finally had some time to talk.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." She nodded. The blonde looked at her. "You're my best friend, I hope you know that." Quinn said. Rachel nodded. "Your mine to." She nodded in agreement. Quinn smiled and placed her other hand on her stomach.

"I don't regret sleeping with Puck." Quinn gulped. "Really?" Rachel asked. "Really. My life is messed up right now, but I think, everything happens for a reason yah know?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded once again.

"If it weren't for you, I don't know if I'd be dating Finn right now." Rachel confessed. Quinn cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked. Rachel sighed. "I only became his friend, because of you. You brought us all together." She told her. Quinn nodded.

"And look were that got us though Rachel. Your in love, and I'm in love. But your love didn't make mistakes. He didn't have to learn to love you Rach. I think Puck feels obligated to love me," She confessed letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"No. He loves you. Trust me. We've had many talk about it," She smiled and sat down next to the blonde. "But not like Finn loves you." Quinn sighed letting tears fall. "Your right. Not like Finn loves me." Rachel explained. "I just want what you guys have," the blonde looked at the floor.

"Let me finish. Your right. Not like Finn loves me. He loves you, like he loves you. And that's all there is to it. We have what we have, you guys have what you have. And that is just as special." Rachel smiled and hugged her friend.

"Be careful Rachel." Quinn warned. "What do you mean?" The tiny brunette asked. "With your heart. Okay? Finn's a great guy. And I think you guys will be just fine, but be careful. Plus wait. Wait to have sex until your married." Quinn put a big emphasis on the word wait.

"Quinn...I don't have to wait, I just have to be extra careful." She told her. "No. You should wait. Take me as an example." She pointed to her very round pregnant, belly. "I know. But when the time comes, I promise, we will be careful." She told her. Quinn hugged her one last time, as Finn walked in with his tie hanging over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure how to do this." he smiled a goofy grin while Rachel walked over to him. "I'll do it, but you have to squat." She told him. He bent down, and she tied his tie. "Perfect." She bit her lip, and pulled him closer to her with his tie. She kissed him and Quinn made puking noises. "You guys gross out my baby." She said as she left the room.

**

* * *

**

Quinn walked and saw Puck. "Hey baby, how you feeling?" he asked her for about the hundredth time that day. "Would you relax? I'm eight months pregnant, not deathly ill." She laughed, He hugged her then chuckled. "I can't help feeling like there is something between us." He whispered.

She looked down. "Hmmm I wonder what that could be." She laughed and put his hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes, 'What are you doing?" She asked smiling. "Thinking." He whispered. "About what?" She questioned.

He opened his eyes. "Our family." he smiled wide. "I think the baby shower was a big hit!" She said excitedly. "I know right? Our kid got tons of great stuff!" He yelled. People looked at him weird and he just rolled his eyes.

"They are all just jealous." He said putting his arm around Quinn, and walking to watch the other glee clubs rehearse.

* * *

"_Anyway you want it! That's the way you need it anyway you want it!" _The glee club sang The last bit of the song and the crowd began to cheer. They smiled and hugged. Finn kissed Rachel on stage, as did Puck and Quinn.

The all ran to the Dressing room screaming and hollering. "Fantastic you guys! I have never been more proud." Mr. Shuester smiled. They kids all laughed and hugged him. "We couldn't have done it without you." Rachel told him, and the rest of the club agreed.

"Alright you guys, just know, that even if we don't win, we all did out best. And there is always next year." he told them. They all nodded obviously not listening. "We find out the winner tomorrow. So tonight, we will assign you to rooms. But for the rest of the day, hang out at the hotel, or shop, or do anything! Within reason of course." he explained.

They all nodded and ran out of the room. "That was awesome!" Finn said. Rachel ran over to him and hugged him. "You were amazing." She smiled and kissed him. 'Not as amazing as you." He told her. She blushed, and he pressed a delicate kiss to her cheek.

"Please tell me we aren't that sickening," Quinn said to Puck, and the two laughed. "I sure hope not." he kissed her head, and the pair followed Finn and Rachel outside.

**

* * *

**

"Quinn...what are you doing?" Puck asked while they sat on his bed. Quinn was on top of him. And kissing him. "What's it look like I'm doing?" She asked. "Quinn...we can't do this. The baby!" he whispered a little loudly.

"It Will be fine. I looked it up on the internet." She smiled slyly. "Oh really?" he asked her cocking an eyebrow suggestively. "Mhmmm..." She said as she slid her hands down his chest. She pulled his shirt off and he just smiled then laughed.

"I can't do this." He chuckled. She looked at him surprised. "Why not?" She asked sounding disappointed. "The whole time, I'd be thinking about our baby, and stuff. Like what if it, yah no..._saw_ me." Puck whispered the last part.

"Your ridiculous! The baby can't _see_ you...or at least I don't think it can..." She said lost in thought now. "I'm pretty sure it's to far up for it to see." She laughed. "I don't want to risk it!" He said sadly. Quinn's eyes got large.

"Woah...you must really care about Beth, if your really saying no to sex." She laughed. "Yeah see, I can be a caring guy!" He told her happily. She rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't have hurt her." She told him. "You don't know that for sure!" Puck said loudly as Quinn walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"So...what do you want to do?" Rachel asked. Finn looked up at her. "I don't care." He smiled looking embarrassed about the thoughts he had just had. "What's wrong?" She asked, and went to sit on his lap. "Oh umm...nothing." he smiled a fake smile.

"No, what is it. What's on your mind." She asked. "Nothing...it's to early." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Finn Hudson, you tell me what's on your mind right now!" She demanded playfully. "Rach...it's nothing." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me." She sighed dramatically. "Fine Rach... don't be mad. It's kind of embarrassing." He sighed and looked at the floor. "Okay, what is it?" She asked curious. He looked up at her.

"Sex." he gulped as the word came out of his mouth. She looked at him like she was waiting for me. "And..." She asked sounding serious. "And just that!" He raised his voice a little and put his face in his hands. "Finn...you're a sixteen year old boy. Of course your thinking about that. I'd be worried about you if you weren't!" She laughed.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Seriously?" He asked. She nodded and gave him a weird look. "Finn...babe. Your hormones are making you crazy. And I'm a female, and your girlfriend, so you fantasize about things we could do together. It's normal sweetie." She told him caressing his face.

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you." He pulled her close to him. "I love you to." She laughed and kissed him once again.

**

* * *

**

"PUCK!" Quinn shouted. "What is it babe?" He asked, standing up from the bed, and walking to the bathroom door. "We have a problem." She laughed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Okay, I don't want you to panic." She said calmly.

"Babe just tell me what's the matter." he laughed. "My water just broke."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please review:)there aren't that many chapters left:) haha and if you're a finchel fan, you might REALLY like the chapter after next:) I haven't decided yet, haha but I've got a very funny "First Time" Scene thing in my head. It won't go into detail...but just trust me. It would be good:) I promise!**


	22. Your Love

**I might write the last couple of chapters tonight:) So I can get a head start on the sequel tomorrow! But it's up to you guys. AND PLEASE REVIEW:) haha. I told you, there would be some funny finchel loving lol and that will be next chapte:) I promise haha.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Your Love's got me looking so crazy right now**

Puck opened the door and stared at her. "No it didn't." he stammered nervously. She nodded. "Uh yes it did." She said back. He shook his head. "It's a month early." he whispered, more to himself. "Can you PLEASE, go get Mr. Shue?" She asked, starting to panic.

He helped her to the bed, then ran down the hallway shouting for Mr. Shuester. When he finally found him, he was panting from running so fast. "Puck what's wrong?" The teacher asked. Puck looked up at him and frowned. "Quinn's water just freakin'broke." He explained.

A look of shock came to the older man's face. "Okay...relax. Where is she right now?" He asked. "Sitting on her bed." Puck told him. The two men walked to her room, and found her with a packed bag. "Let's go..." She said sounding like she was in pain.

"I'll get her down to the car, Puck go tell someone to tell the whole Glee Club we are leaving." He told him what to do. For once, Puck didn't care. He nodded and ran to Finn's room and started banging on the door.

Rachel answered, and her hair was all messed up. They had obviously been making out, but Puck wasn't worried about that right now. "What is it Noah?" Rachel asked worried. Unconsciously fixing her hair.

"Quinn's water broke." he told her. He saw Finn in the back of the room. He stood up and ran behind Rachel. "Is she okay?" They asked at the same time. "Yeah, but you guys need to tell everyone okay?" Puck told them. They nodded. "We'll all meet you at the hospital!" Rachel shouted.

**

* * *

**

"YOU SUCK!" Quinn shouted, labor pains getting the best of her. "Noah Puckerman...I swear..." She threatened. He just kind of looked at her and nodded unsure of what else to do. The doctor walked in and smiled. "Hello Quinn," He greeted. She never changed her angered facial expression.

"Your friends are here miss." He told her. She smiled. "I want Rachel in here. And Finn." She told the doctor. He nodded and walked out into the waiting room to get the two teens. They walked in, and Rachel ran over, pulling Quinn into a hug.

"Hey Honey! How are you holding up?" She asked. Quinn smiled. "I'm doing okay." She told her. Puck had a confused expression on his face. "Dude... the hell?" Puck whispered to Finn. The taller boy just shrugged.

The doctor walked back in with a happy look on his face. "Are you ready to have this baby?" He asked. She nodded, and Finn and Rachel started walking towards the door. "WAIT! I want you guys here to." She told them. "You guys are going to be her god parent's."

Everyone got suited up and ready. "Good Luck." Finn said, and kissed Quinn on the head.

* * *

"She's crowning!" The Doctor shouted over Quinn's screams. "Here she comes Quinn!" Rachel shouted. "Uh yeah...your doing great..." Finn said nervously. "Here she comes babe!" Puck said. Quinn laughed over her crying.

When the cries of a baby were heard, they kids all smiled at each other. The doctor brought over the baby and laid her in Quinn's arms. "She's so beautiful." Quinn sighed and kissed her baby's cheek.

"Wow...Quinn...who knew that Puck could help create a cute child." Finn said playfully. Puck just made a noise. "My kid is way better than any kid you could ever have!" Puck said. "This poor, poor girl. This is what she has to grow up with." Quinn joked.

Puck looked at her hesitantly. "Can I hold her?" He asked. Quinn nodded and handed him the baby, very carefully. "She looks like you."He said smiling. "Thanks." Quinn looked at the scene before her. "This is so cute." She gushed.

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled. "I think we are going to go and tell everybody it went well." Rachel winked at her friends and walked out of the room followed by Finn. The tall boy turned her around and kissed her deeply. "I love you." He sighed. She hugged him. "As if I don't hear it enough. I love you to." She laughed and kissed his cheek. They walked hand in hand out to all their friends.

**

* * *

**

Quinn and Puck stood at the window, looking in at all the babies. She sighed and looked over at him. "Did you love me?" She asked, then closed her eyes. "Yes, especially now." He put an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you to." She told him and leaned up to kiss him. "Look at her. It's hard to believe we made that." He sighed happily. "Your positive you wan to keep her right?" he asked sounding hopeful. She nodded. "It just feels right." She told him.

He nodded. "It feels right to me as well." he confessed. Quinn eyes began to fill with tears. "What's wrong?" he asked as he kissed her head. "This is just so unreal. I mean, just think, where would we be right now, if we none of this stuff between us had happened?" She asked.

"You'd probably still only see me as a friend, and I wouldn't have worked as hard. Honestly." He sighed. "I'm not proud of us for this, but I'm proud of how we are handling it," She smiled. "She's going to be a good kid." He told Quinn. "I hope so." She told him.

* * *

"I am just so happy for them." Rachel smiled as her and Finn sat on the side of a fountain. "Me to." Finn agreed. "I'm glad I have you." She told him. "Same here. We are pretty good together aren't we?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you, so much for standing by me through all that Jesse crap." She looked up at him, her brown eyes hiding a hint of sadness, that Finn saw. "He didn't deserve you." Finn told her, and looked at the ground. "I don't even deserve you." He laughed.

"I am so in love with you." She smiled and kissed him. "Glad to hear it." He smiled and kissed her head. "When did you realize you were in love with me?" Rachel asked. The tall boy looked at her intensely.

"When I saw that bruise on your stomach." He told her. She nodded. "But why? Why did that make you love me?" She asked confused. "It didn't, I just knew right then, that I wanted you for the rest of my life. And no one else. Only you. And I never wanted to see you hurt like that again..." He explained. She nodded.

"I knew I was in love with you, the night I showed up to your house all bloody and bruised." She told him. "I was to afraid to say it back to you though. For a while. The thought of trusting someone with my heart again, scared me. A lot." She told him. He hugged her and the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! There are only like two or three chapters left:) lol I might update again tonight haha.**


	23. Smile, and maybe we won't be caught

**Okay haha so I'm on a roll! Lol fourth update in a day if I'm not mistaken! Haha so this chapter is probably only going to be Rachel and Finn. Unless I decide to throw a little Quick in there:) haha here y'all go!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Smile, and maybe we won't be caught**

Rachel and Finn were in his room, making out and such. When Rachel stopped him. "I'm ready." She smiled. He grinned back. "What?" He asked. His happiness becoming obvious. "I'm ready. I love you so much, and I want you to be the one who has all of me." She explained.

"Are you sure?" he asked and kissed her. She nodded. They began to kiss more and more fiercely. Rachel lifted Finn's shirt off and smiled. "Your so handsome." She giggled. "Your pretty good looking as well." he winked. She rolled her eyes and removed her shirt.

"Wait! Do you have protection?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, hang on a second." He told her as he ran to his top drawer. "Rachel, one last time. Are you sure? Because you can back out at any moment if you'd like." He smiled a nervous smile.

"Your scared aren't you. Aww sweetie. We don't have to do anything." She smiled and caressed his face. "I'm not scared." he said stubbornly. She laughed. He pulled her into a kiss. "My mom shouldn't be home for a while." He told her. She kissed him again, and started undoing the button on his pants.

**

* * *

**

Rachel and Finn laid, with a sheet over them on his bed. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor. They were both asleep, and both very happy. They had lost track of time though, so when Finn's mom's car pulled up, they didn't notice it. Nor did they notice, that their were two other cars, full of their Glee Club member's.

The Glee Clubber's piled into the living room. "Oh this is going to be great! HE is going to love his surprise party!" His mom squealed. Kurt and Carole ran back to Finn's room. They opened the door and noticed the light was off.

His mom turned the light on and stared in shock at the sight before her. Rachel's head was on Finn's bare chest. You could tell she wasn't wearing anything. Their clothes were all over the floor. They were wrapped up in a sheet, sleeping peacefully.

"FINN ANTHONY HUDSON!" Carole shouted. Finn awoke suddenly, and attempted to cover himself and Rachel. Who awoke also. "Oh ummm...Mom...hey." He said trying not to sound guilty.

Rachel covered herself with a sheet and looked at the ground. Kurt stood there with his mouth hanging open. Then he ran into the living room. "Something tells me Finn's birthday party isn't happening." Kurt laughed.

"What happened?" Everyone asked. Quinn saw the look on Kurt's face, and knew immediately. "Oh my. No way? Did they really?" Quinn asked while holding the baby in her arms. Kurt nodded.

Quinn laughed. Puck gave her a weird look. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. Puck's eyes got big and he laughed. "Way to go Hudson!" he shouted. Seconds later, Carole walked out into the living room.

"Burt...Finn just...Rachel and Finn..." She started. Burt just looked at her. "What happened?" he asked. "Let's go talk in the kitchen," She suggested. They walked in, leaving the Glee Club in the living room alone.

Just then, Rachel and Finn walked out into the living room. There faces got red as soon as they saw everyone. "Hey guys." Finn said sounding embarrassed. "Hey buddy." Puck winked. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, I hate you." He said, thinking Kurt must've told. "I didn't tell anyone! They all just guessed!" he shouted in his defense. Carole and Burt walked out into the living room and stared at Finn and Rachel. "Well...I think we need to talk." Carole told them. They nodded, and everyone started leaving. "Where are you guys going?" Carole asked. They all looked at her strangely.

"You guys listening is part of their punishment." Carole told them, and everyone took a seat behind Burt and Carole.

The guilty couple looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. "Well...what would you like to say for yourselves?" Carole asked. Rachel looked at Finn, then gulped. "I love you son, so much." She told her. Finn's mother nodded.

"Please say you guy's used protection." His mother sated hopefully. Finn blushed. "Mom...of course we did." he said quietly. "And I'm also on birth control." Rachel told her. Carole nodded. All of Glee Club watching intently.

"How long have you two been sexually active?" Burt asked. Finn looked down at the floor once again. His face getting redder by the second. Everyone laughed and Finn shot them dirty looks. "This was the first time, for both of us." Rachel answered.

"Well...I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to punish you guy's..." Carole admitted. "Then don't?" Finn suggested. Carole shook her head. "I can't stop you guy's from doing this. SO at least make sure, that you use protection ALWAYS. And just make sure I'm not home, or going to be home..okay?" She asked the two nodded.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked into the kitchen to get a drink. 'So.." Quinn laughed. "It's not funny." She stated. Yeah...not funny at all." Quinn giggled. "Would you stop it?" The brunette asked. "I'm sorry, I just still am having trouble realizing how you guy's did it! He's like what a foot taller than you?" She asked.

Rachel looked at the ground. "A foot and an inch actually." She told her. Which only made Quinn laugh again. "I am having horrible mental images haha!" Quinn laughed loudly.

"Your so mean!" She yelled playfully and walked back into the living room.

**

* * *

**

"So dude, you and Berry?" Puck winked as they stood on Finn's front porch. "Yeah..." He answered. Puck just laughed. "How is that even humanly possible? I mean really? She's like a idget and your like a giant!" Puck laughed.

"Trust me dude...it was possible..." Finn grinned remembering earlier. "Dude that's nasty. I definantly don't want to hear about Your's and Berry's love life." he said while making a face. Finn just grinned some more.

* * *

After everyone had left, Finn and Rachel sat on the front porch. "I can never come back here again." She laughed, as she put her face in her hands. "Was it worth it? You know, was I do good that it made the embarrassment okay?" He laughed, joking.

"Oh yes. And that's not a joke." Rachel told him. His face lit up, and he leaned over and kissed her. His mom walked out onto the porch and smiled. "Good Night Rachel." Carole said. "Goodnight, Mrs. Hudson." She said as she ran off to go get a ride home.

**

* * *

**

**I"M NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS ARE LEFT :(((((( Haha but I might do them tonight. But probably not!Review please:) **


	24. NEW STORY INFORMATION

**Okay so that last chapter, was the last chapter:) This is just going to give you a peek into the sequel. **

**It's been four years since everything happened. Quinn and Puck are planning on getting married. But Finn and Rachel aren't so lucky. When something bad happens, will they be broken up forever? Or will one unexpected surprise bring them back the bond they once had?**

**What happens if on the eve of Quinn and Puck's wedding, Quinn's mother comes back? What will happen there? And how will Quinn react?**

**You'll Have to read the next installment of 'Four Musketeers' to find out. The next story will be titled, 'My Life Would Suck Without You'**

**Please stay tuned, and if anyone would like mt to tell them when it's up just let me know:)**


End file.
